


Nothing × Else × Matters

by PlayerOneIsWinning



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, All the Zoldycks are Transphobic except for Killua, Alpha Gon Freecs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Canon Divergent, Childhood Sweethearts, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Demi Killua Zoldyck, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Marriage, Gonkillu - Freeform, Headcanon, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marriage Proposal, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Killua Zoldyck, Oral Sex, Platonic LeoPika, Poisonous Cum, Pregnancy, Ship babies, Tags May Change, This is ALL Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Top Gon Freecs, Trans Alluka Zoldyck, Under 18 For One Chapter, Vaguely Mentioned Suicidal Tendencies, Yandere Killua Zoldyck, Zushi & Alluka - they're dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerOneIsWinning/pseuds/PlayerOneIsWinning
Summary: Killua Zoldyck has been friends with benefits with his best friend, Gon Freecs for years. Due to an unexpected BJ, Gon finds out that Killua's cum is poisonous and doesn't care. Instead, Gon proposes marriage to Killua since he's the only one he's had feelings for. On the condition that Killua occasionally crossdresses.Further insanity ensues, so my tags WILL change as the story progresses!--“True. But if we did, whose name would change--”“Mine. You know how my family is. Being ‘Killua Freecs’ would be easier than having this burden of being tied to that family.” Killua chuckled, "The only good thing about that family is Alluka -- who brought you back to me."
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Zushi, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, GonKillu - Relationship, Killugon - Relationship, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	1. Poison × And × Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> I will be torturing myself to write ONE HUNDRED chapters in this fic about KilluGon/GonKillu. Other couples might be mentioned, but it's focused on this ship.
> 
> I just got into this fandom about 2 months ago.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood BFFs become Friends With Benefits become Childhood sweethearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest difference between Poison vs Vemon: 
> 
> Poisons work their deadly magic through touch, ingestion, or inhalation.  
> Venoms are injected directly into a wound.

**“ _SPIT IT OUT_!”**

That was what Gon heard when he’d finally made Killua cum from sucking him off.   
Killua, despite fighting the relaxation of being in post-orgasm, managed to shakily get Gon to the bathroom. 

“Why’re you panicking so much?” Gon asked, gurgling water directly from the tap immediately after being prompted to. This was the third time he’d spit out the water before being told to do it all over again.

Killua, having realized his mistake, crossed his arms. “I’ll seriously punch your gut to get you to throw it up, Gon! _I mean it_!” he said, balling up a hand into a fist.

“I said that I _couldn’t swallow_ , Killua,” Gon explained, “It was way too sweet! Like… it’d be like chugging a giant bottle of pancake syrup.” Gon sighed, rinsing his mouth again. “Why’re you so worried about it? It’s _just_ your cum.”

Killua took a minute to gather this information. He also pulled a small bottle and needle from a pocket in the night table and stabbed the contents into Gon's arm, hastily pushing the fluid into Gon’s arm ASAP.

“KILLUA! I DIDN’T--! _OWWWWW_!”

“Do you remember what I said when we met? Probably not, since you only think of the positive stuff…” Killua said as he withdrew the syringe from his partner’s arm. “I’m an assassin, Gon! Poison _doesn’t work on me_ and I’m still training to become immune to _all_ poisons.”

“Why’re you bringin’ this up?”

Killua paused and drew back the needle. He pressed his thumb to the puncture wound to stop the bleeding. “It’s ‘cause _mine’s poisoned_. If you didn’t swallow it, that’s a literal relief. I would’ve had to make you puke it all up.” he mumbled, “At least, what I gave you was something to mostly, _if not entirely_ , break down the poisons if they get into your system. You’ll have a fever for a couple o' days and not want to do anything, but that’s the antidote I gave you doin’ its job. My brother, the pig-lookin’ one biddin’ on Greed Island, helped develop this specific antidote for my body.”

“I need that if I ever try to swallow?”

“Yep. I’m always takin’ in new poisons… kinda as continuing my training and just so you don’t haveta, y’know?” Killua explained, leaning nonchalantly on the counter, despite his shorts and boxers having pooled at his ankles from their previous ... _activities_. “Every three months, since my twelfth birthday, I’ve been asking about antidotes in case I found a partner in life that ain't an assassin or immune ta poisons. I send a couple o' vials of my blood, he provides the antidotes just in case. It’s how it works with me and him. I pay him for the work and he sends it ta me. That’s all.”

Gon snatched the vial of antidote and scanned the label. Kil: 15YO / CP - 4/4 “What’s this mean?” Gon read out loud.

“Killua, 15 Years Old, counterpoison 4 of 4,” he muttered, “meaning this is my last vaccine before my 16th birthday. It’s on July 7th, remember? It’s only May 5th today. We have another two months until I get my next one.”

“But it’s my 16th birthday today, Killua!” Gon protested, “I wanted you to feel good for a change instead of me!”

Killua ruffled Gon’s (surprisingly soft) hair and gave a weak smirk. “I concede if that’s what you want, but we’re gonna need condoms if you wanna suck me off ever again.” Killua offered as a compromise. “I mean, we went it like rabbits when you turned 15, being the legal age and all, but I didn’t want to tell you about me being poisoned so we did it differently.”

“Right! You bought that set of plugs and vibes for me. Then the vibe plugs were a thing for a while... Now that you mention it, you’ve never actually fucked me before. Like the way I--”

“I know, I know. The way you do to me. With you being balls deep inside me and your cum is like extra lube for a little while, so you can really keep going. You make me feel pregnant with the amount you cum,” Killua smirked, pulling up his boxers and shorts to rest on his hips. “Enhancers are weird. Lucky for _one specific Enhancer_ , I’m head over heels for him so he doesn’t have to worry about anything. He can be as weird as he wants and I’ll still love him.”

Being told he could act weird flipped a switch inside Gon. He was going to do it. Finally, Gon asked the question he’d had on his mind for close to three years now.

"Hey Killua, what do you think about dressing like a girl next time? I've wanted to ask for a while and we've been doing this since the day I turned 13, but I didn't wanna ruin what we have… y'know?" Gon asked, receiving a laugh from Killua.

Killua pulled Gon close and nuzzled him. “I’ll dress as a woman if that what you want, Gon--”

“--No! It has to be what YOU want, Killua!”

“I’ll do it on occasion! Just not everyday.” Killua conceded again, glad that his lover was going to be safe. It just reminded him of how much of a weapon he was. To need his own antidote so that he didn’t kill Gon. “What kind of girl do you want me to be?”

“You’re you. With.... your hair up a little, but you’re wearing a.. A…” Gon paused, basically doing charades, “that kind of long-sleeved shirt where there’s no shoulder things? But maybe wear a cute bra and some stuffing? So I can rip it off you and fuck you. And, like, a longer type of skirt with those special tights that don’t give away that you’re a guy? And cute heels? I’d love that.”

“You’re a dork, y’know that? How would I fight in heels?”

“You won’t.” Gon beamed, “You’ll be holding my arm in YorkNew when we meet up with Kuarpika and Leorio again!”

Killua bristled at that. “I AM NOT CROSSDRESSING TO MEET OUR FRIENDS!” he accidentally yelled, receiving a loud pounding on the wall across from their room. Gon jumped in to apologize and Killua remembered that neighbours were a thing. Killua cleared his throat and started again. “Gon, I will rip your heart out in front of them if you make me dress like a girl after seeing them for the first time since we were twelve years old?”

“Fine, fine...” Gon pouted, “But you have to for like a date or something with me. Dinner dates are nice, right?”

“Fine. I’ll do it as long as we’re in a different country as Kurapika and Leorio. But what you’re saying is that you want a girl version of me. So I’ll have Bisky help look for something that suits me and will definitely get you hard as steel,” Killua grinned, lightly bopping his best friend (with benefits) on the nose 

“Say, Killua…” Gon asked, jumping up on the counter after rinsing his mouth for the hundredth time. “I…. haven’t had any feelings towards anyone--”

“Gon! C’mon!”

“You didn’t let me finish!”

“....Fine. Say your thing.”

“You know how awkward I am with girls and stuff?”

“Like making an incredibly romantic date with Palm because you’re not good with girls?” Killua countered, remembering that day vividly.

“Well, I mean girls our age… But I don’t feel anything for girls our age…”

“Then are you… gay?” Killua quietly asked, unsure if he should be asking at all. "Or just really into cougars?"

“I don’t know! But I know one thing! It’s always been you, Killua. Every damned fantasy I've done -- I played it out with you in mind. The only one I haven’t is…”

“The one missing is ‘Girl’ Killua. I see.”

“And I don’t feel like doing anything I do with you with anyone else! The way your lip twitches when girls hit on me, especially Palm. It makes me feel… loved. And not like the way Aunt Mito loves me,” he mumbled, “When I kiss you, I feel weak--”

“--It could be poisons I gave ya. I’ll increase the dosage and the amount of shipments--”

“No! I feel like… it’s _supposed to be_ this way! Because... Even during our Exam, I was falling in love… with Killua. _Just_ Killua.” Gon confessed, “I’ve tried thinking of other people in your… _position_ … over the years but it always, always goes right back to _you_. What I’m saying is that… when we’re both 18, I want us to get married. But we have to be dating first--”

“Our adventures feel like really long dates though,” Killua countered with a sincere smile.

“True. But if we did, whose name would change--”

“Mine. You know how my family is. Being ‘ _Killua Freecs_ ’ would be easier than having this burden of being tied to that family.” Killua chuckled, "The only good thing about that family is Alluka -- who brought you back to me."

“Your brothers aren’t allowed to come.”

“ _Correction_ : My _whole family_ aside from Alluka ain’t allowed to come.”

“Then who’s gonna walk you down the aisle?”

“I’d prefer _Ging_ than _my_ dad.”

“Then it’s a date! We’ll get married in… August! That way, my dad can get enough time to process it and come back for the wedding!” Gon excitedly said, until something dawned on him. “Can you wear a wedding dress, Killua?”

“That’s too late! Can’t we do like… April? Also, you really wanna see me as a girl, don’t you?”

“Well, almost every day, I fuck you mercilessly and you make such cute noises. Kinda like a girl would.” Gon chuckled, “You also smell sweet when you’re turned on.”

“GON! Why didn’t you tell me that?!”

“It’s a Transmuter thing. I thought you’d know…” Gon shrugged, pressing a kiss to Killua’s lips, who finally understood why Gon couldn’t swallow when he deepened the kiss.

“But all those times you kissed me…”

“It was _really_ sweet, yeah. But we can get married in April ‘cause neither of us will be 18 yet! We'll still be 17, Killua!”

“May!” Killua countered, trying his damndest to avoid the blisteringly hot months.

“August.” Gon double-countered, determination in his honey-brown eyes.

“June, July, and August are WAY too hot though!”

“September then?” Gon offered, shrugging since May and July were his and Killua's birth months so it didn't make sense to make it all about one of them.

“Fine. September… in Yorknew City. Kirapika and Leorio told me that they have a new flat there anyway so they won’t have to travel far.” Killua muttered, rolling his eyes, "And I guess I'll have Bisky help with the dress for that too."

"KILLUA, YOU'RE THE _BEEEEEST_!"

"I _know_ I am, don't forget it. Idiot," he mumbled in embarrassment, cheeks flushed a dark pink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please add a comment about what you'd like to see in future chapters!


	2. You're × ℳ𝒾𝓃𝑒 × Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the Yandere Killua comes in.
> 
> Please note that he's getting help for it, so his tendencies aren't as strong as your typical Yandere. Also, this is the crossdressing episode.
> 
> Lots of (somewhat) smut. TW for oral sex and yandere tendancies, just in case it wasn't obvious from the tags. 
> 
> I think there's more to c-u-m in the future.  
> I put a picture of Killua's date outfit (+ bra modifications) at the bottom.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: PLEASE leave a comment about a prompt for the next drabble. The third one is 100% the wedding/Honeymoon. But I would appreciate a prompt or two if you liked it!

“Whoooooooooa!” Gon beamed, sparkles practically in his honey brown eyes at the sight in front in front of him.

Killua puffed his cheeks and held the skirt tightly in his fists.

Killua wore his usual purple/black/grey colours, but had a grey/black striped off-shoulder top, an eggplant purple bra’s straps easily rested on his shoulders, a dark violet purple skirt held up by a grey belt that rested at his mid-calves, opaque black leggings, and his usual plum and grey shoes. His hands were covered by black gloves with the fingers snipped off. Oh, and his hair was tied up because he’d asked Alluka to make it a little longer.

Alluka knew about and wholly supported Killua’s relationship with Gon. Little wishes here and there weren’t too draining for her anymore now that she had practice with Killua.

“Oh, I uhm… have _one_ last surprise for you, Gon.” Killua mumbled, his cheeks flushed red as he grabbed Gon’s hand and pressed it to a small, soft mound. “Don’t worry too much, it’s just some implants. The bra thing Bisky helped pick out has implants. She called it cute and I hate her, but she’s our Nen teacher and you adore her… so I put up with it.”

Gon didn’t get it. Not until greedy hands traveled all over Killua’s body and where there normally would be a bulge, there wasn’t one.

“You wanted a ‘girl’ me, right?”

“R-Right! I just didn’t think…”

“I’d go this far?”

“Well, yeah! How’d you do it?!”

“A LOT of WeTube instructions. Basically, I put my balls back from where they dropped as a teen,” Killua huffed. “Bisky had to help with the tape… I feel uncomfortable and I hate it but I wanted to make you happy with me.”

“So, can you do this again?”

“Idiot! It only lasts for just today! I made sure these clothes fit me perfectly, and I’ll say Bisky got my sense of fashion right along with how you wanted me.” 

“I wanted you to crossdress, not change your sex, Killua. I’m gonna ask Alluka to change you back!” Gon pouted, even though he enjoyed the feel of Killua’s breasts in his hand.

“ _I told you_ that I’m still a guy in every way! I just tucked it all away and threw on a bra! I didn’t do jack-shit about changing my sex!”

“Okay, but you’re likely too embarrassed to be called Killua in public. How about... Lulu?”

“How about that silly name you sometimes use in bed?” Killua giggled, knowing that come tomorrow, he’d just get a haircut and stuff this outfit under their winter wear.

“Lua it is!” Gon beamed, getting this cute look on his face.

“Do you have a problem with how my body looks, Gon?” Killua asked, emulating his sister’s behaviour by twirling in the skirt and giggling softly. “I _know_ I’m pretty damned soft and you have yet to touch me. I mean, I got a full-body wax yesterday! Thank Nanika that I’m not red and ugly!”

Gon gently lifted one of Killua’s sleeves and shivered at how fucking soft he was. Without even realizing it, Gon’s pants were straining to contain the boner he had.

“Holy. Fuck.” he hitched, “You’re so soft…”

Killua fixed his clothes and dropped to his knees, gently nuzzling the tent in Gon’s pants. “Do you want to go on this date or not?” Killua smiled, unzipping the pants as Gon found purchase against the wall. The white-haired 18-year old slipped his love’s shorts down and started with a long lick along the thick vein that popped out when Gon was turned on this much.

“Ahhh! Killua!”

Killua gently took hold of Gon’s cock and put the head in his mouth. His free hand reached and held Gon’s as he was quick to take the rest of his love into his mouth, letting out a few tiny moans here and there.

The way Gon loved it.

“Killuaaa~” Gon whined, not wanting to fuck up his Lover’s hair and painstakingly applied makeup. “Oh GOD! KILLUA!”

Killua would be smirking if he could, but he did his best to emulate Gon thrusting in his mouth by roughly bobbing his head. Cries of pure pleasure escape from Gon and if he didn’t tape it all up, Killua would be stroking himself to get his own release. But this was Gon’s dick… and what belonged to Gon belonged to Killua.

Killua had learned that his family were total dicks and emotionally abused him into unhealthy obsessions until he’d seen Gon and Mito’s relationship the first time. Yeah, she liked to be in control; but so did Gon, but Killua was glad that she wasn't reacting like his own mother had to everything Gon did or didn’t do.

> _Yandere._
> 
> _Killua had learned the term from the internet, after going through Milluki’s search history. Which had a lot of Omegaverse shit and Yandere girls._
> 
> _From his findings, ‘yandere’ were usually obsessive females who stalked and sometimes killed for the people they love. Killua couldn’t stop crying when the pieces clicked for him when he read about it. He wouldn't think twice about snapping someone’s neck or bleeding them out if it was for Gon’s sake. He started going to a therapist after they separated at the World Tree._
> 
> _Slowly, the therapist began to sew up the pieces he’d discarded and tried to make him feel like he was worth something and his pieces were still a part of what made him himself, even if he didn’t want them. He kept up with calls to Gon and Gon returned the favor._
> 
> _After a year of traveling with his dad, Gon and Killua agreed to meet up and talk. Talking lead to sex. Sex had lead to more meet-ups. Those meet-ups evolved into what they had at 15._
> 
> _Three years with Gon, Killua was more himself than ever -- even if he still went to a therapist to help control his possessive tendencies._

A familiar whine brought Killua back to reality as he felt Gon come down his throat.

Killua choked a little from the lack of mental preparation, but let Gon finish before swallowing the thick fluid whilst Gon’s cock was still in his mouth. With his boyfriend about to collapse, Killua held his hips up and tucked Gon’s dick back into place, pulled up the boxers, and held him as he let him crumple to the floor.

“God… Killua…” he gasped, obviously looking thoroughly satisfied. “...That was so ...hot.”

Killua’s cheeks and ears were immediately tinged pink at the compliment. He waited for Gon to catch his breath and wiped the remnants of cum from his lips with a swipe of his tongue.

“I took a video. Wanna see?” Gon asked all of a sudden.

“Ew. Why?”

“You said it was for just today only. How could I not?” Gon muttered, opening the paused video. “Besides, you’d be the only person to see it aside from me.”

Oh, what the hell. What was the harm in watching himself suck off his boyfriend? Killua snatched the phone and watched it.

> _“Ahhh! Killua! Killua! AHHHHHH! I told you! Electricity’s a no-go! Killua! Ohhh? Ohhhhhhhh~ Yeah, -just like that. No, harder! Yes! YES! Lua! More!”_

Killua’s cheeks burned red, seeing the POV of Gon was enough to make his heart pound. The pleasured cries of his lover increased as Killua kept deepthroating him. He knew why his throat throbbed now. But it was such an entrancing scent he gave off when Gon was turned on like that.

Killua sent the message to his cell and licked his lips again at the way he pleased Gon while spaced out like that. It was kind of an accomplishment to fuck Gon without thinking about it at all…

It was… kinda _hot_.

If only Gon could do the same for him, but again, Gon couldn’t. Well, not with come dripping down the corners of his mouth and such a spacey look on his face. Gon never spaced out unless he was overwhelmed by information.

“You’re right Gon,” Killua chuckled, leaning over to kiss his lover on the lips before getting up. He had to fix the makeup Alluka did anyway. “I wish I was a girl at least once to make your fantasy be real.”

“No. It’d be wrong. Tucking it away and adding a bra’s more than enough.” Gon softly said once he licked his lips from Killua’s sweet kisses. “I mean, if it was just a temporary thing, maybe? Like, one day as a girl to experience the real deal?”

Killua’s mind plotted as he texted Alluka.

“You know, I can always ask Alluka to help with that,” Killua said around replacing the lipstick that was now colouring Gon’s dick a pale magenta and brushed the high side-ponytail smooth again. “Get your pants up. I mean, we have a date, don’t we?”

* * *

Dinner was uneventful aside from Killua slipping off a shoe to gently prod his love’s dick every so often, ghosting the feeling of his toes against the bulge at times, and being careful when he pushed around Gon’s zipper area in general.

Gon was a mess while Killua kept his calm the entire time, even taking small bites of his food while Gon was biting back moans until he eventually came from the stimulation.

After leaving the women’s bathroom ~~(he’d never felt so embarrassed in his life before this point)~~ , Killua was stopped when a small gaggle of women crowded his lover.

“Hey, is that Gon Freecs?” a woman asked, “He’s so much cuter in person!”

Killua lightly rubbed against Gon’s arm and held his hand. He knew Gon was only trying to pay! So, maybe being his fake girlfriend might work… “Honey, I’m so sorry I was so long… We spent too much here so… wanna skip the love hotel and just do me at home?” he slyly apologized, but thank god Gon caught on this time. “I’ll even let you take a video~”

That last sentence had Gon hard again. “S-Sure! I mean, you looked really hot when I did it earlier!” Gon excitedly said, quickly paying and running out with Killua.

* * *

Gon wanted Killua, bad. But he planned on making Killua feel good after having his dick tucked in like that all day! He took Killua’s phone and set up the video feature before grabbing a condom. Yes, he was starting his own poison resistance training, but he knew that it’d take years before he got anywhere near Killua’s immunity.

Killua partially stripped and tore the tape off. That damned tape prevented him from getting a boner all night!

Gon was eager, so he tore the leggings, took everything out of those tiny panties, rolled on the condom before slowly and methodically sucking off his boyfriend. He found himself blushing a deep pink since Killua was right. This was embarrassing!

Killua tilted Gon’s head up to look at him. “Gon, I want to see your gorgeously fuckable face before you start touching yourself without my permission~” Killua ordered, his yandere tendencies accidentally slipping out. “Remember Gon, you’re mine alone. I will snap a bitch’s neck if she so much as lays a filthy fake fingernail on your perfect body.”  
  
Gon continued to give Killua head, a crescendo of Gon’s name in different volumes, definitely getting louder as he grew closer to the edge. It ended with him screaming Gon’s name and stopped the recording before frying it with electricity.

Their marriage was in less than a week. September 1st in York New. Best time to get their frustrations out before they actually tied the knot.

“Killua…” Gon quietly said, helping Killua sit on the floor. “Have you been going to see your therapist lately?”

“Well, no? There’s no time left when we have less than a week to get married.”

“You’re going to talk to _someone_ tonight. You scared me when you were threatening strangers.”

Killua gulped. He had the memory of all his phones on the cloud and checked what he’d said, using Gon’s phone. Seeing him threatening nobodies, Killua understood why Gon was concerned. He hadn’t been like this since he was twelve years old. How did it get worse?!

“Hey Gon,” Killua weakly smiled, “Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I’ll go talk to them before we get hitched.”

Gon leaned down and kissed Killua. “I’m so glad you’re getting help…” he mumbled against his lover’s lips. “You didn’t want to become a copy of your dad, so let’s keep this up. You need someone to talk to about your past and I know already that I’m not qualified to help you. I need my happy and healthy Killua to be at my side. Especially when we’re gonna be married in six days.”

Killua took off and tied up the condom before throwing it away. He replaced it with a new one and pushed Gon to the floor.

He didn’t feel right. He should be taking it from Gon, not giving it to Gon…

“I can’t do this,” Killua mumbled, getting up. A few tears dripped onto the carpet before he decided to hide but something grabbed his ankle. Gon did. Regardless, he ended up sitting again, crying away his perfectly made face. “I thought I could with these, but I’m still… too much of a coward to top you… You’re perfect, Gon. In every sense, you were made so, so perfectly. And I love you, you idiot.”

Gon took this moment to just kiss his lover and ignored the second condom. This was what Killua needed. Him. So, he just pushed Killua onto the floor and smiled like the sun as he pushed himself inside Killua’s entrance. This way, the white-haired man would know that he cared enough to comfort him the best he could. Through sex.

Tears of despair quickly turned to cries of pleasure, needing the extra bit of attention to help stave off Killua’s darker side. He shouldn’t be saying this, but he did it anyway.

“I don’t want Killua getting bloody hands over me.” Gon stated, running his hands over Killua’s body, untying the bows on the sides of the panties to let Killua’s cock be freed. He rested Killua’s ass on his thighs as he pushed in deeper, eliciting another moan. Another rock of his hips and Killua was getting overwhelmed from the pleasure. “I need you, Lua. Forever. I won’t ever leave you, but you need to keep getting help. It worked for three years, so let’s get your mind back to what should be normal, okay?”

Killua bit his lip as his lover recorded his reactions to getting fucked. Every little thing from how he wiggled his hips when he was close to the cries he let out. Once they both came, Gon had more to say, collapsed on Killua’s chest for now.

“Everything. You’re everything to me. And you look like an angel to me.” Gon beamed, pressing a few lazy kisses to Killua’s neck. “Also, you’re _so soft_ … Like a girl.”

“ _I..diot..._ “ Killua weakly panted, ruffling Gon’s hair. “I made sure you almost got the full experience.”

“True. I love you, Killua Zoldyck. No. I shouldn’t say that…” he hummed, “I love you, Mr. _Killua Freecs_. I’ve loved you ever since we were kids and I won’t ever stop loving you.”

"I love you too, Gon Freecs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the outfit (plus extras and different poses) if you were curious; also I never reveal much about myself so have fun with a ghost account.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1hkthZ5rFHkssh5D8miIzyh7lIxmY2-pLbq4DJB5m68g/edit?usp=sharing


	3. Glutton × For × Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is happening.
> 
> Also, Angry Yandere Bride Killua shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T GET MAD ABOUT GING. I KNOW HE'S OOC.
> 
> Introducing: the start of the A/B/O part of the tags.
> 
> Electric kisses are a dead giveaway that you really want some action, huh Killua?

This was it.

Today was the day Gon and Killua were getting married so Alluka and Bisky were fussing over the last minute details in Killua’s dressing room. After getting his veil attached, Killua had an idea.

“Alluka, can you summon Nanika?” Killua asked, feeling like he’d forget to breathe in this tight corset and forget who he was in this damned white dress.

“Okay, Onii-chan!” Alluka beamed, setting down her flower basket to summon Nanika.

“Killua…” Nanika weakly smiled, gently tugging at the silver beaded shawl that Killua was wearing around his shoulders. “Killua needs me?”

Killua gave his ‘other’ sister a sweet smile and patted her head. He knew exactly what Alluka had done to get the body she wanted a year ago and it was quite an ordeal for both of the Zoldyck siblings. Especially since Killua was babying his sister throughout her recovery. After all, he’d okayed it after learning what those surgeons were going to be doing to her body. And now, Killua was proud that she went through it since she desperately wanted to since Killua was 14. But before that, he made sure she got the hormone replacement therapy when she asked and did even more research for Alluka’s sex reassignment. Right now, he wasn’t on board with her getting breast implants yet, so she wore a bra with implants inside the B sized cups.

“Nanika, I need you to turn this dress black and _all_ the lacy bits purple,” he said, rolling his eyes at Bisky who was pulling extra hard to work the tangles out of Killua’s hair. “You know that doesn’t hurt, right?” he muttered at the blonde before turning his attention back to his sister. “But I don’t want to change Mito’s shawl. That way I’ll still feel like I’m me, y’know?

“Kay!” Nanika chimed before getting interrupted.

“Nanika, wait! One last thing!” Killua interrupted, whispering into Nanika’s ear.

“Nanika can do that too!” she happily chimed, “But Nanika will have to see Gon after!”

Killua pulled his sister into a tight hug, closing his eyes as he knew the changes would happen soon. He smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead, proud of her rather than focusing on his and Gon’s wedding that would be happening in only an hour.

He actually found it hilarious enough to actually laugh out loud that Alluka brought Zushi as her date to Killua and Gon’s wedding and Zushi was actually pretty cool with Alluka being a Trans girl. Zushi was _also_ cool with Nanika and was currently Alluka/Nanika’s boyfriend. What a fucking twist, indeed!

Once Killua opened his eyes, his dress was stained black and pale violet, the knitted lacy shawl was entirely untouched but the yellow stains from repeated wear over the years were gone. His shoes? Black. His veil was now black with the clip turned the same pale violet to match the dress.

“Oh, Nanika, you know me so well~!” he teased, poking her cheek. “I love it!”

“Of course _you_ would, you punk.” Bisky pouted, feeling cheated. “But Gon will love whatever you decide to wear, knowing that annoying brat.”

Nanika received a kiss on the cheek from Killua and the girl disappeared to go find Gon.

* * *

“Oh? Alluka-chan!” Kurapika smiled, fixing the bowtie on Gon’s neck since Gon kept taking it off.

“I feel stupid, Kurapika!” Gon whined until he heard Alluka’s name. “Alluka! Hey, aren’t you s’posed to be helpin’ Killua?”

Nanika pulled Gon down to her level to whisper in his ear. What she mumbled to Gon had stained his face and ears a very bright pink.

“H-He…” Gon stammered, clearing his throat to gather his composure. “ _Killua_ said that?”

“Yep!” Nanika answered, swaying a little. “Now Gon just has to say yes and Nanika can do it!”

Gon patted her head and grinned at her. “Of course I’ll do it if it’s what Killua wants,” he softly said, smoothing her hair similarly to how Killua did.

“Kay! It’s done now!” Nanika beamed, falling forward as she reverted back to being Alluka.

“What happened?” Alluka asked, “Nanika’s so tired…”

“Leorio, can you help Alluka find Zushi? She needs someone she trusts to relax with as Nanika’s aura returns.”

Leorio nodded at Gon’s request and left to find the white-haired groom’s sister’s boyfriend. Try saying that five times fast!

“What did Nanika do?” Kurapika asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Nothing you need to be concerned about,” Gon answered, tilting the bowtie to make it seem more… him. “Neither of us’ll be hurt, so we’ll be fine.”

A soft rapping on the door was nothing new, but having seen who came through that door almost had Gon in tears.

“...Ging,” he quietly said, “You showed up!”

“Well, I missed enough of your life and what I want can wait for now,” the older man shrugged, “As a baby, I told you to find a good wife, didn’t I?”

“I don’t remember that…?”

“I’m joking, Gon. But I did tell you to chase whatever made you happy. If Killua makes you happy, I’ll just have to live with it, won’t I?” Ging said, annoyed as the guys dragged Ging to the shower and got him into a rental suit. “Besides, I’m supposed to walk my son-in-law down the aisle, aren’t I?”

Killua had made sure that Gon knew that they’d made some revisions to the invitations. Ging never replied to the invitation so he’d assumed he’d never show up. “Well, we made a few changes… But you’ll be walking him down the aisle with his sister Alluka, who is sleeping in that chair.” Gon informed his father, letting Kurapika fix the stupid bowtie one last time before he just ripped it off and shoved it in his pocket. “No ties! I feel like you’re suffocating me with how tight you’re making it!”

Ging rolled his eyes and stole Leorio’s discarded tie and loosely tied it around Gon’s neck. “There,” he sighed, “You’ll be able to breathe now.”

* * *

It went exactly as Gon had said. Alluka refused to give up her brother to Gon’s almost no-show dad. So, both sister and father-in-law were on opposite sides of Killua.

“Y’know, you look hot in a dress,” Gon quietly said once Killua got to him and held his hand in his. Killua lightly stepped on Gon’s toes to not make a scene.

“Well, you look good in a suit, Gon. Maybe I should get married more often~” he teased, the front row laughing a little.

Kurapika was their minister so he led them through the vows.

“I, Gon Freecs, accept Killua Zoldyck as my waffley wedded wi-- husband--”

The ‘bride’ was in tears from laughing so hard. The entire hall was laughing but definitely not as hard as Killua was. Tears streamed down Killua’s cheeks, trying his hardest to calm himself, and eventually, he did. But what Gon said next made him laugh _harder_.

“--And pancakey! Whatever Killua prefers, really! I’m so sorry! I forgot to eat breakfast before coming here!”

The entire hall was silenced by Killua’s absolutely howling laughter. It took a few minutes, but Killua managed to _somehow_ calm down again. Even Ging had a slight smirk on his features, which wasn’t unnoticed by the couple at the altar.

“Killua,” Kurapika gently chided, guiding the white-haired man through a breathing exercise to _calm the fuck down_ and get on with the wedding before they were kicked out for taking too long for these idiots to get married. 

“Whew…” Killua sighed, covering his mic with a gloved hand. “I think I can still do this.”

After Gon’s fuck-up, Killua had the most genuine and loving smile on his face as he started his own vows.

“I, Killua Zoldyck, commit myself to you, Gon Freecs, as your husband to learn and grow with, to explore and adventure with, to respect you in everything as an equal partner, in the foreknowledge of joy and pain, strength and weariness, direction and doubt, for all the risings and settings of the sun,” Killua calmly said, getting a nudge from Kurapika for skipping Gon’s part about the proper vows but he didn’t care. He had Gon. He was going to have Gon for the rest of his life if he could help it. 

A panicked and nervous Zushi ran up and held out the box with their rings. A set of beautiful rings specifically the colour of their partner’s eyes. The amber cat’s eye was for Killua to wear and a cloudy ocean blue for Gon to wear. Also, it wasn’t just a tiny piece of the stone either. They had an actual stone mined and made into a smooth ring.

“I wear this ring to symbolize our unbreakable connection to one another,” Killua continued, plucking the blue one from the box and slipped it on Gon’s finger as Gon picked up the cue and did the same. “They represent our trust in each other and our combined strength together.”

“I’ll wear this ring to symbolize…” Gon trailed off as Kurapika basically gave him his lines and repeated them to Killua, who just gave the sweetest, loving grin to Gon.

It was funny. All of their Enhancer friends were in tears, as well as Alluka.

“And as your minister and officiator, I formally announce you as Mr. and Mr. Freecs,” Kurapika chuckled, looking at just how entranced the couple was with each other. “You may now kiss the groom.”

“Oh thank GOD!” Gon exasperated, pulling Killua in for a hungry kiss but stopped when harsh electricity sparkled against his lips. “Ow!”

“Save that energy for the bedroom tonight,” Killua softly mumbled against Gon’s lips, gently pulling Gon in and absolutely made sure his now-husband savored this kiss and kept it PG for some of their friends. “Just count to one hundred and eighty.”

Gon did just that, swooping up Killua into his arms as he mentally counted to three minutes and not a second short of that. He made sure that their lips continued to touch throughout that time as their guests clapped and congratulated them both. Killua’s arms wrapped around Gon’s neck and this time, the electricity was mild and tickled a little. That’s how Gon knew when Killua was desperately trying to hold back -- it was his electric kisses that gave his husband away.

* * *

Well, they didn’t really plan much ~~\--~~ just that it was an open mic for anyone who wanted to praise the couple. And surprisingly, Ging stepped up first. He had to give Leorio a death glare first though.

“I may not know Gon as well as I should,” Ging started, scratching his cheek. “But I know one thing’s for certain. It’s that he’s adamant to get what he wants. I don’t know too much about Killua either, but I know of his family’s history and reputation… Gon, from what I’ve heard, is a very determined guy, much like myself. And honestly? I’m sure that whatever he and Killua have been through together, it’s surely brought them closer, as referenced by today’s events.”

“Gon Freecs is a great kid once you actually get to know him, but I’ll be frank, he can be a little… _too much_ at times, like myself. Having someone who accepts everything about him and isn’t overwhelmed by that… It makes me a bit happy. Just a bit. Though, Killua, are you a glutton for punishment? Are you sure you’re ready to literally spend the rest of your life with him, given that you were once a cruel assassin?”

Killua tapped his champagne glass with a spoon, cracking the glass from his frustration bubbling up inside, to reply to his father in law.

“Yes I fully understand your concerns, Ging Freecs, but Gon and I have been through too much to not live life peacefully like today onwards,” Killua said, keeping his composure as calm as possible. “My husband is stubborn and impossible to deal with at times, but you had him and gave him to _your cousin_ to raise.” 

“I believe that even just having Abe-san and Mito-san was far more beneficial to Gon whilst in their care compared to my family’s dynamics. Who locked up my sister because she was _different_. Alluka was born my brother but she’s my beautiful sister now,” Killua continued, holding out a shaky hand that Gon held to ground himself to this room instead of spiraling into a panic attack. “In the Zoldyck home, if it could be called a home, daily beatings lasted for weeks, sometimes months. They were so commonplace for me until it was engraved in my skull that I was born to kill people and that it physically hurt to be around people like Gon at all. At least you were only _gone_. My father was _there_ and _fully orchestrated everything_ on Kukuroo Mountain to fit the mold of what a Zoldyck heir _should_ be. This is why I cast aside that name and abandoned it to be with the man whom I love, as he embodies sunlight on a clear summer day.”

Ging took a moment to think, but he just shrugged. “If he’s happy with you, I won’t complain. Gon’s as hard-headed as a boar some days--”

“Then you don’t know Gon at all!” Killua countered, walking up to Ging and threw a glass of red wine on his suit. “Gon can be stubborn as hell but he still wakes up to nightmares about Kite. It’s been almost five years since Kite died and he’s still not over it. The boy you abandoned cares more about your friends than he has you. That’s because he got to actually know your friends and you’ve known him for maybe three years if you count the time before you left him with Mito-san! And all you can pull out of your ass is that he’s stubborn -- **_like you_**!”

“...Killua…”

“No, Gon! This man came in and acted like he owned the place! It’s OUR wedding! Who the fuck cares about how stubborn you are! They’re not married to you!” Killua snapped, looking back at Gon. “I’m married to you, not Ging! Ging can badmouth anyone else in this building, but I am NOT tolerating it if he badmouths you!”

“Killua… It’s oka--”

“NO! It’s NOT! If he’s your dad, then Ging shouldn’t be trash-talking you since he knows nothing about the other fifteen years of your life!”

Gon gave a sheepish smile since he knew Killua was right… “Just let the man stay, Lua,” he said, trying his hardest to de-escalate the situation. “It’s just for today. You don’t have to see him again.”

Killua let out some intense lightning, ruining the job Bisky and Alluka did for him before sitting down.

“You win, Gon,” he mumbled, feeling better now that he was tightly grasping Gon’s hand, who was letting out a small squeak from the pressure. 

Killua let go of Gon’s hand and chugged down the champagne from the glass he cracked earlier. “I know you love your dad, but I can’t stand him,” he sighed, “I’m not drunk enough for this… I definitely need more booze when Ging’s in the room.”

Needless to say, Ging got berated for something Killua didn’t care to pay attention to. He got a new glass and was hanging out around Zushi and Master Wing, obviously getting more alcohol. Also, the girls liked to talk around the catered food and the open bar.

Well, by the time they had to leave, Killua wasn’t drunk but he wasn’t sober either.

* * *

Upon returning to their hotel, Killua didn’t give a flying fuck that he was still in a dress and jumped into his husband’s arms to make out with him, smearing lipstick all over Gon’s face since he couldn’t focus. When the bell ‘dinged’, Gon carried Killua to their room.

Needless to say, drunk sex was guaranteed to happen. And oh boy, did it happen.

* * *

Killua’s eyes fluttered open, seeing a naked Gon that was still knocked out and absolutely covered in hickies and small scorch marks (probably from his lightning). Killua waited for his hangover to settle down before getting out of bed to apply salve to the scorch marks and the scratches on Gon’s back.

Gon opened his eyes and felt a soothing touch. “Mmmnnn, lower… Mornin’ though,” he mumbled before rubbing his eyes. “What’s up, Lua? You were like some nympho chick but you were still so pissed at my dad but you wouldn’t let me stop.”

“Gon… Goddamnit… I’m so sorry!” Killua mumbled, eyes welling up.

“Don’t worry. Ging booked it after he danced with me,” he chuckled, leaning in to kiss his husband. “I wanted you to calm, Lua. I love you, babe. I wanted you to as calm as possible for as long as possible.”

“I hurt you though! Gon, I’m sorry!” Killua uttered, trying not to cry. “I hurt you more than usual and I’m so sorry Gon!”

“It was nothing. You’ve shocked me worse, Lua. Especially when you hit orgasm,” Gon smiled, giving Killua another kiss. “Last night was a weird session. You kept demanding more and your orgasms just kept coming. Even when I stopped moving. So, I liked it.”

“And Ging called _me_ a glutton for punishment~” Killua teased, returning the kisses as he straddled his husband's lap. “Well, next time I see Ging, I’ll tell him that _you’re_ the one who likes getting punishments.”

Well, he was glad that he asked Alluka to make him an Omega and Gon an Alpha yesterday before he got his dress recoloured. What Killua had said to his baby sister yesterday was ' _I want you to find a way for me to conceive Gon's children_ '. Luckily, a month or two before the wedding, out of her curiosity, Alluka had asked about the A/B/O trope and used that to grant her brother's wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very OOC Ging. I know.
> 
> Please leave a comment about what kind of prompt I should write next.
> 
> Anything from "they're baking for the first time together" to "a fight that almost ends up in divorce". Obviously, they just got married, so no divorce prompts, please!
> 
> Chapter 4 will be about the Zoldycks (main, not estranged) dealing with their heir abanding the name and family business entirely. Oh, I'm looking FORWARD to writing Kikyou Zoldyck. I REALLY am!
> 
> (EDIT!!!) I was up till like 7am and had Youtube on for like 5 hours and it's on AUTOPLAY at this point, so this gem is what I based Gon's part of the vows: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3E9U3GDrmI


	4. Whatever × It × Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: @Just_reading_fanfics --
> 
> “How about seeing how the Zoldycks are doing since the marriage? Especially Kikyo since she's so damn crazy. I doubt she (Kikyo) liked the marriage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a full year since they got married! Yay! LET THE PET NAMES BEGIN!
> 
> A skill Killua picked up within that year is knitting. He can concentrate on it and not have to think about the Zoldyck main family at all. 
> 
> But, I'm sorry for making Killua so anxious/scared in this one.
> 
> I'm not super into an A/B/O setting where they turn into animals. For me, at least they have animal instincts and when an Omega's turned on/in heat, they secrete a fluid that acts like lube. They still have a keen sense of smell towards the other, and I'm keeping my headcanon of Killua also smelling and tasting sweet on top of the whole lube thing.
> 
> (EDIT:) A key point to avoid spoilers as much as possible: The Chimera Ant Arc ended slightly differently and a spoiler didn't happen like in the manga involving Gon.

A few days ago inside the reception hall, young Kalluto Zoldyck ~~(under a different name of course)~~ watched as his big brother chose the role of the bride and sent a video of the whole thing to his parents. He also recorded the argument with Ging Freecs, Killua's now father-in-law and sent that as well.

To say that the main family was pissed was an understatement. Kikyou Zoldyck nearly lost her mind over the two videos.

"My baby! Our heir!" Kikyou sobbed, feeling tears of despair instead of pride this time. “Silva! DO SOMETHING!”

Silva rolled his eyes and sighed. “Kil decided on this boy over the girl we had arranged. If you could calm down for ten seconds, we can persuade Kil to nullify this nonsense. We’d picked her from a long line of assassins.”

“Kil’s so disgusting,” Milluki muttered under his breath as he watched the video with his parents. Milluki pointed his fat finger at a young girl, no older than 18. “That _thing’s_ still with Kil.” he calmly said, “and that _thing_ apparently still obeys Kil without question. It’s reasonable to assume for Kil to basically plant a bomb in one of us through that disgusting _thing_. Useful _thing_ , but disgusting.”

Illumi gave a small chuckle. “Kil’s attached to _it_ and _it’s_ attached to him. Kalluto did a good job finding them and that boy Kil is attached to…” Illumi quietly said, scoffing at his little brother in a dress. “Who knew that Kil picked up some disgusting habits too? I’ll get him back, Mother. You don’t need to fret too much.”

“Give them _one year_. He’ll learn the meaning of useless attachments when we take them away,” Silva muttered, ordering his children to step back for 365 days.

* * *

It'd been a full year since he'd become Killua Freecs officially and the pheromones had fully kicked in. He’d had smaller heats before, but he wasn’t _this_ desperate before. Killua had instinctually gathered every piece of clothing Gon had, dirty or not, and had them all in a circle around him. And boy, did Gon have a lot of clothes!

Seeing an old, dirty, white shirt from ages ago, Killua shredded it to strips with his fingernails and managed to knit the long pieces around his fingers to make himself a bracelet that smelled like how Gon smelled now that the change had kicked in. Like personified sunshine and wilderness and sweat and -- goddamnit, he was hard! He needed Gon, NOW!  
  
Hearing the front door’s lock click, Killua pulled the knitted bracelet taught and awaited Gon’s reaction to the mess in the living room. Ironically, he’d been watching a show about _tidying up_ on HuntFlix and he’d done the exact opposite.

“Lua! I’m home! Happy anniversary!” Gon excitedly said, taking off his boots before he looked up at the mess surrounding his lover. “What’s up, Lua?” he asked, not wanting to offend his husband since he was seriously curious about why his clothes were all around Killua.

Killua got up from his little nest, slowly but surely, and held Gon tightly in his arms. The sweet smell coming from Killua and Gon quickly understood what needed to be done.

Gon pulled Killua up, who wrapped his legs around Gon’s waist and headed straight to their bedroom.

They’d bought a small house in York New, one with a basement suite for Alluka ~~(and sometimes Zushi)~~ to sleep in. Renovations happened so that nobody could hear if the other couple was having sex or not. But they always warned the others through texts just in case, and that’s exactly what Gon was doing as he grabbed Killua’s phone from his pocket to text Alluka.

Gon bit back a moan as Killua started sucking and biting his neck.

[[Big Bro » Baby Sis]] Hey Alluka, it’s Gon. Killua’s not… himself? He won’t stop clinging. Also, I’m sure he’s sorry about the mess in the living room. As much as I love your distractions, Killua would kill me if you walked in on us  
  
[[Baby Sis » Big Bro]] Oh, don't worry Gon-san! I'm with Zushi right now. I'll do the laundry when we get home!

[[Baby Sis » Big Bro]] We’re going grocery shopping. Do you have any requests for dinner?

[[Big Bro » Baby Sis]] Let’s just have Lua’s favourite for dinner. He’ll be happy for sure!

[[Baby Sis » Big Bro]] I can do that! It’s nice with Onii-chan smiles at my cooking! Good luck, Gon-san!

Gon having said what he needed to say, set Killua’s phone on the night table before he set Killua himself on his feet to strip him down to absolutely nothing, stopping at Killua’s boxers. 

Touching Killua’s underwear, Gon was confused. “Uhm, your underwear’s really wet…” he mumbled, peeling off the boxers as a thin slime had pooled inside the cloth, making it seem like Killua had wet himself until the slimy underwear was on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Curiously, Gon ran a finger along the slime on Killua’s inner thigh and concluded that it had the same consistency as lube.

In the meantime, Killua was furiously trying to strip Gon to nothing as well, desperate to get his cock buried inside asap and have his ass pounded so hard he couldn’t walk for a few days! Killua, having been taken control by his new instincts, pushed Gon on the bed to lay down once he'd fervently stripped Gon. His next move was to straddle Gon, taking his cock in his hand and lowering himself down until he had Gon inside him without any pain at all on Killua’s side.

A loud moan escaped both of them since this slimy stuff was extremely useful for both of them. The slime was enough to get Gon inside him as quickly as possible and without any foreplay or lube.

Killua placed a palm on Gon’s thigh, moving only his thighs to get the right stimulation. Feeling Gon’s hands travelling up so that Gon’s palms rested on Killua’s waist, with the way Killua was being lifted, it rubbed Killua’s prostate the right way and made him squirm regardless of it feeling absolutely _amazing_.

Gon thrust his hips up to the ceiling as he used Killua’s body as a fucktoy until they both came from the stimulation. Even when Killua was normally done, Gon could feel him squeezing every drop of cum he had.

Killua, who normally had more stamina, collapsed on top of Gon. He was even panting from how intense it was for him. He could feel a sticky substance between them on his collapsed body and, with a post-orgasm addled brain, took a little and tasted it. It was so sweet… Kinda like two years ago.

_“I couldn’t swallow it, Killua! Even if I could, it’d taste like drinking a gallon of pancake syrup!”_

Killua’s eyes widened, now understanding why Gon couldn’t swallow it two years ago.  
  
“Gon… oh my god, I’m… Gon…” Killua feebly tried to apologize. He took a few minutes to regain his breath and tried again. “Gon… I… was it good? I… get now why you couldn’t swallow.”

Gon nodded and gave a weak laugh and moaned as he pulled out of Killua. “Yeah. Too sweet.” he laughed, ignoring the fact that he was still so turned on from Killua’s sweet scent. “Lua, you squeezed me dry. ...But I wanna go again.”

* * *

It’d been some time since they started having sex, they were exhausted but a knock on the door startled the couple.

“Gon-san, Onii-chan!” Alluka called at the top of her lungs since they wouldn’t be able to hear her otherwise. “DINNER TIME!”

Gon was covered in sweat and Killua’s cum when he gathered the plates of food. He could feel Alluka checking him out even as he grabbed the food and headed inside. It wasn’t a comfortable feeling, that’s for sure.

They quickly ate and went back to it.

Several more rounds and boy, were they exhausted. Exhausted and extremely satisfied.

* * *

A few weeks later, Killua knew that something was severely wrong when he couldn’t keep solid foods down and he _knew_ that he was immune to the main bugs that caused food poisoning to begin with. He was snappy whenever anyone made coffee or foods he normally liked and basically lived off of drink supplements and when the awful feeling didn’t subside, Killua ~~(dressed as a girl)~~ went out to get a pregnancy test just to be absolutely sure.

Killua needed a lot of support for this. Also, he had zero knowledge about pregnancy, so he was going in blind either way. Normally, he’d have Gon with him for support, but his husband was still working. Instead, his sister sat on the floor beside him as the test processed.

“Onii-chan, if you had a baby, what do you want it to be?” she asked, looking up at him curiously.

Killua looked down at her face and weakly smiled. “I dunno. I’m… I mean, I can’t stand the smell of the foods I love and can’t stop throwing up…” he mumbled, leaning his cheek on the crown of his sister’s head. “If I am, well, I just want it to be healthy and happy. And freckly. Gon's freckles are so cute.”

“Do you want the baby to look like Gon-san?”

It was so weird, feeling so undeniably happy about the possibility of carrying Gon’s child. If he was…

“Gon is my light and if it--” Killua’s voice was shaky yet happy, but he was cut off when the timer went off. A shaky hand took the little stick from the bathroom counter and prepared for the worst before he even opened his eyes.

“Onii-chan! It says you’re pregnant!” Alluka chimed, a happy grin on her face. “Congratulations!”

‘I am… Oh god I am…’ he thought, feeling a surge of happiness inside. His free hand travelled down to his stomach, eyes scanning the test again for any mistakes.

Two lines, pregnant. Underneath, it read ‘3-4 weeks’.

“...My Light…” he mumbled, not quite believing it yet. “My Light and I… we’re having...”

Alluka was beaming for the both of them. “Yeah! I’m so happy Onii-chan!” she giggled, swaying in her seat on the floor.

“Alluka… You’re gonna be an aunt,” he weakly said as another wave of nausea hit him. That burn in his throat made Killua push her aside and hurl inside the toilet bowl. Alluka kneeled beside him, demanded that Zushi make some ginger tea, and rubbed her brother’s back until Killua felt much better and wasn’t dry-heaving anymore.

“Ugh…” Killua whined, laying on the cool tile until Zushi brought tea. “Double ugh… that smells _disgusting_ , Zushi.”

“Give Zuzu some credit,” Alluka pouted, “I’ll stop rubbing your back until you do~!”

“Nooooo, you meanie,” he whined before rinsing his mouth from the tap, “Allu-chan’s a meanie…”

“Allu-chan?” Zushi asked, “That’s the first time you’ve called her that. What’s up with that? And what’s that white thing on the floor?”

“....Me?” Killua sarcastically asked as he sat on the floor again, cautiously sipping the tea after rinsing his mouth from the tap.

Zushi laughed a little but shook his head. “The stick thing, not you Killua-san,” Zushi stated as Alluka snapped the lid on and hid it under her long skirt.

“It’s a secret!” Alluka smiled, protecting her brother’s privacy. It was his decision to announce the pregnancy or not. “He’s dealing with some stomach issues and I’m sure you noticed over the last month, Zuzu!”

Zushi rolled his eyes at the pet name and played along. “I mean, he practically screamed at me for making a pot of coffee this morning… And he’s not eating anything you cook,” he mumbled, “and you’re an amazing cook!”

“I’ll… tell you guys at dinner, okay?” Killua pouted, wiping his mouth again before standing up. At least the ginger tea _was_ helping! “I need... Gon there. Since I wanna tell him before anyone else. Allu-chan doesn’t count. She’s my baby sister and she knows everything already.”

Killua took a picture of the positive test and dropped the actual test in the toilet before Zushi could see what it was. His electricity burned the box in one fell swoop.

“Alright. I hope I get an explanation at dinner.”

“You will, but I have to tell Gon first, okay?!”

“Deal!”

* * *

When dinnertime rolled around, Gon came home from work.

“Gon, I need to talk to you,” Killua calmly said, dragging Gon towards their bedroom.

“What about--”

Alluka smacked Zushi with a wooden spoon. “Let him talk to Gon-san about it first! He deserves to know before anyone else, even me,” she pouted, waiting for her brother and brother in law’s door to close.

* * *

“What is it Lua?”

“I’m pregnant, Gon.”

“Pr-Pregnant?! C-c’mon Lua, stop joking!”  
  
Killua showed Gon the picture of the positive test with the skirt he was still wearing and a small, small corner of Alluka’s face. “My Light, I wish I was joking. Do you remember our wedding day?” he asked, “When I told Nanika to change us. That way you could father our child.”

Gon tilted his head. “Nanika just said _‘do you wanna be an alpha?’_ and I said yeah.” he recalled, “I want to be an alpha, it’s like being the best, right?”

“An alpha means you can dominate an Omega, and an Omega can have children regardless of their body’s genitalia. But you’re the only one who’s been with me, through the heats and stuff.”

“Wait… so all the times you smelled sweeter than usual and when your underwear was all slimy…?”

“ _Ew_! Don’t you _ever_ put it like that ever again as long as you breathe. But yeah,” Killua shivered, still feeling extremely uncomfortable. “I promised Zushi I’d tell him about the pregnancy later, _but_ … I have an issue with announcing it myself. Mind doing it for me, My Light?”

Being called Killua’s Light had Gon’s heart melting. He normally only called his Light during sex or serious talk, so he knew that Killua absolutely couldn’t be lying. “I will, Lua…” he softly said, careful as he pulled Killua into a firm but gentle hold. “I’ll tell him. Does Alluka-chan know?”

“She told me the result before I even saw it… and she’s the first to know…” Killua sighed, hugging onto Gon tightly. “You smell like home to me… Like pine and moss and the ocean despite being thousands of miles away from Whale Island… Anywhere is like home to me as long as you’re with me, but I don’t want Mito-san fussing over me, even though I’ve lived through worse.”

“But the baby might not,” Gon pointed out. “You need to rest when you’re tired and you need to quit Heaven’s Arena for a while. I can’t have either of you getting hurt.”

Killua nipped Gon’s ear, which in turn practically glowed pink. “My Light, what do you want for the child?” he asked, “Boy? Girl?”

Gon shrugged, “As long as they’re healthy, I guess it doesn’t matter. But I want them to have your eyes since they're what drew me in,” he mumbled, gently lifting Killua into his arms, who in turn opened the door. Gon set Killua on a chair at the dinner table and smiled at his sister-in-law and her boyfriend.

“So, Killua says he’s pregnant and I have no reason to suspect he’s lying.”

“But Killua-san’s a guy! He can’t get pregnant!” Zushi countered, looking at them like they grew four heads each. Killua tapped on the table to get Zushi’s attention. It worked since Zushi stood up straight the second he noticed Killua’s stern expression. 

“Do you remember Nanika, Zushi? Get me some damned tea. This little gremlin likes it, but it’s _my_ gremlin and possibly your niece or nephew if you’re gonna marry my sister. So shut up, got it?” Killa asked, seeing the younger nod he grabbed a mug and more of that ginger tea. “Thanks… But it’s because Nanika made it possible. I’m a man who’s gonna have a kid. You won’t need to put two and two together to guess the father.”

“Aren’t you both the father? Also, how did you even get pregnant?”

“I made a ridiculous request on my wedding day. Let’s leave it at that.”

“Did your body… change?”

“I still have a dick. I don’t have a… y’know… My body’s exactly the same but somewhere in there, I have a womb now and Gon got me... “ Killua trailed off, sipping the tea that oddly helped. “Alluka, can you get me a box of ChocoRobos?”

With a box of ChocoRobos, Killua slowly snacked on them to avoid getting nauseous again.

“And yeah. That’s all. Lua wanted _me_ to break the news but he said the most, like usual.” Gon grinned, sitting beside his husband, and pulled him up into his lap. Killua instantly relaxed and nuzzled closer into Gon’s chest. “But yeah, we’re having a baby now!”

“I want a niece!” Alluka beamed, “A little girl to dress up and braid her hair!”

Killua chuckled and nodded. “I guess we’re gonna have to wait until the baby’s genitalia develop. If they’re transgender like Allu-chan, then I’ll accept them,” he sighed, just burying his nose in Gon’s shirt as the distinct scent of Gon calmed Killua immensely. “I want the baby to have Gon’s black hair and freckles though. A perfect mix between us. I mean, yeah, it’s two men having a baby together. Maybe I’ll just have a boy too, but whatever the sex of the baby, I want to have their name’s theme being ‘light’ because My Light and I made them.”

“Your… _Light_?”

Alluka giggled and sat Zushi down in another room. It was her time to explain that particular pet name. About how her brother went through a very dark time before they were actually dating and that Gon had saved him from those dark times. So, from now on, Gon was the light that chased away his darkness.

“I thought you guys were together back when we were kids!”

“You’re still a kid, Zushi. You’re nearly an 18-year-old dating my nearly 17-year-old sister.”

“Fair point. But you two acted like a couple and everything back then! So it counts!”

Killua looked up at Gon and grinned, “Told you that our adventures were like long dates!” he happily said, receiving a ‘ _yeah, yeah_ ’ from Gon, who very lightly placed his hand on Killua’s stomach.

“Though, Gon-san, are you excited?” Alluka expectantly asked, holding Zushi’s hand.

“You know, it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch to move to Whale Island while I’m pregnant, is it?” Killua asked, feeling more confident in moving there if Gon was there too. “You can quit your job and become a fisherman!”

Alluka was already looking into a pregnancy diet so she could cook for her brother. “It says you can’t have fish!” she pouted, mostly on her brothers’ behalf. “You can’t have any fish or spicy food. And no coffee!”

Killua was disappointed in the fish thing, but he was checking on his own phone for things he could actually eat on Whale Island, like bananas and lean meat, well, maybe they’d have to buy some chickens from the farmers outside of York New… But it was doable. “Everyone else can have fish then. I’ll stick to my chicken salads and yogurt drinks.” he calmly said, cuddling Gon some more to not stress his body out more than it should be.

Gon held Killua and leaned down to lightly kiss his neck. “I’ll stop eating fish if my Lua can smile at me again~” he gently teased, wanting Killua to laugh again and tell him he’s an idiot for caring about him. He received none of that. Instead, he was cuddled like when they were in private, with Killua humming [a quiet melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTJjtSP-ORc) under his breath and, when his lips weren’t glued to that mug of tea ~~(Gon was super jealous of that mug and Killua knew it)~~ , had his arms around his neck, seeming to already be tired. “Let’s eat and get you to bed. You seem stressed and you’ll need the energy for the baby.”

“Hey Gon,” Killua softly asked, “What would you want their name to be?”

“Whatever Lua thinks is best for them. You’re good with details like that.”

“Then, if it’s a girl, her name is Chiaki. With the kanji for _a_ _sparkling light_. If it’s a boy… I dunno. _Maybe_ Chiharu? With the kanji for _springs and clear skies_.” Killua suggested, “Chiaki Freecs just sounds nice to me.”

“Not too sure about Chiharu, though. Maybe I’ll help pick a boy’s name later,” Gon said, as plates were set in front of them. “I mean, there're books for it, right?”

“Mmmn, yeah. We’ll go get one,” Killua mumbled, taking his fork and stabbing some ravioli to eat it. “I’ll have to get vitamins and stuff too, right? We’ll grab it all at once so I don’t forget. And Lord knows if Alluka wouldn't let me forget.”

“Hey! I’m not _that_ controlling!”

* * *

The next day, they were out getting the things Alluka put on the list when Gon and Killua separated to save time. When Killua had left the third store, he felt familiarly unfamiliar hands on him.

He wanted to bite and claw, but thing is, he was worried that if he got too stressed he could miscarry. Again, the boy knew nothing about pregnancy yet.

“Hello, Killu,” a cold voice said. “Having fun? You’re so domestic now. Did he ask you to wear this?”

“Illumi! Let me GO! Gon won’t take this lightly!”

“Oh Killu,” Illumi said in a patronizing tone, “You’re going home whether or not you want to.”

“I’m _not_ going back there, Illumi!”

“What happened to ‘Illumi-nii’ or ‘Illumi-aniki’?”

“You’re not a part of my life anymore, Illumi. You, Mother, Father, Milluki, Kalluto. None of you Zoldycks are.”

“That _thing’s_ still one. Why so cold, Killu?”

Killua didn’t want to tell Illumi why he was struggling so hard. It wasn’t easy when an unborn child was sucking his energy like the longest session of Nen training ever. But the fact was he needed to avoid conflict and conserve his energy.

“Gon didn’t make me wear this by the way. I chose it because it’s easier to get around in,” Killua lied, glad he only had a baby name book and vitamins on him. “I’m wearing it to support Alluka.”

“That _thing_ needs support?”

“You wouldn’t get it. She’s just a wish-granting possession to you. She’s my baby sister.” Killua grimaced, hiding the vitamins in his pockets and the book inside his jacket.

“Killu, you’re going home, no exceptions,” Illumi stated as facts, pushing Killua inside the car.

If only he could use Godspeed and get to Gon but he needed his energy for now… “OW! YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

“Killu, was that pain you felt? How many years has it been since you screamed from pain?”

“Just get me home to deal with Father and Mother. I’ll leave. I always do.” Killua said as he got comfortable and buckled in. He hit the power button three times on his phone to give Gon his current location and it took a photo of Illumi’s face. “You kidnapping me won’t stop Gon’s wrath.”

* * *

Gon's rapidly beeped with a very specific alarm. The message read:

_S.O.S. Help me, Gon! My family has me. You'll find me like last time on Kukuroo Mountain. Kick their asses for me._

Gon nearly smashed his phone at this message. He’d asked Killua to have it ready just in case, but didn’t expect it to be when they were split up! Of fucking course it had to happen when they were relaxed enough to split up!

And booking a plane was what Gon did as he left the stuff with Alluka after paying.

* * *

His restlessness was endless as he stepped off that plane and sprinted towards the mansion, pushing the front door wide open. His blood was pumping and he couldn’t feel anything but the rage inside his veins. Canary grabbed his shoulder and stopped Gon.

“What’s going on, Gon-san?!”

“Killua! They have him! They have him! You won’t believe me, but he’s carrying my child. I have to save them, Canary-san! I have to stop this endless nonsense!” Gon quickly explained, showing her the photo of the test’s results.

“I’m… unable to assist you in kicking their asses, but let me lend you some energy through my Nen.”

Feeling relaxed and full of energy again, Gon nodded as thanks and slammed the mansion’s front door open once he got there.

“KILLUAAAAAAAA!”

* * *

Killua was in the mansion's basement, and assumed the usual position with his wrists shackled to the ceiling and ankles to the floor, stripped naked aside from his underwear.

Killua tried his hardest to stay calm as Milluki relentlessly whipped his back. Every thought he had was of eventually delivering this baby safely.

“Milluki, I wouldn’t. Get Father on the phone.”

“Why should I listen to you when you refuse to _respect me_ , Kil?”

“Milluki-...nii… put Father on the phone.”

“Father’s too busy to deal with you,” Milluki said as he raised the chain-whip until Killua spoke in a desperate tone. Milluki loved this tone, so he kept his arm up, forcing Killua to speak more desperate lies.

“I have his heir! _I have the next heir_!” Killua cried out, snapping the chains on his limbs but sitting still on the floor. “I’ll wait here until Gon comes to get me. Since I sent the SOS as soon as I got into the car with Illumi, he should be here soon.”

“I’ll get Father. DON’T move.”

And Killua didn’t dare move, not until he heard Gon called his name. He’d only taken a step forward and that foot was whipped. He quickly sat down and put on a stoic face as he watched Milluki move to the console and pressed a button. “Mom, Dad, Kil has some news,” Milluki said, turning around. “Kil, tell them the disgusting thing you told me.”

Killua lifted his head and pressed a hand to his stomach. “You disapprove of Gon and Alluka, but because of Nanika, I’m carrying the next heir,” he said, lightly pulling down the waist of his boxers an inch until Milluki shouted to pull them up again without Killua showing _anything_. “I have a picture of the test result! I’m still a man in every way, but I’m pregnant. This prick stole my clothes to beat me and my baby unnecessarily. Milluki, get my phone from the front pocket of my shirt. I’ll unlock it and show you! Just… don’t hurt my baby.”

Milluki grabbed the phone, Killua unlocked it and Milluki showed the picture to his parents.

As much as Killua wanted to remain calm, tears were streaming down his face, he felt nauseous and moved to throw up on the stone floor, vomit seeping into the cracks.

 _‘My Light… I need to see My Light…’_ Killua thought between vomiting and sobbing for Milluki to not hurt the baby.

“I’ll have someone clean that up. I’ll have a proper blood test to determine your… condition.” Silva said, “Now go sit down, away from that filth.”

“He’s probably faking it, Father,” Milluki smirked.

“Just wait for the fucking test then!” Killua snapped, looking up at the stairs to the basement. “What else do you want from me?!”

“Nullify your marriage--”

“ _NOT happening!_ ”

“Then have an heir in an affair.”

“I’m _NOT_ cheating on Gon!”

“We’re not letting you leave unless you provide an heir!”

Silva cleared his throat to shut his wife up.

“But _I’m pregnant_!”

“What your mother wants is for you to impregnate a woman to carry the heir.” Silva said, “I’ve contacted the butlers and one will be doing your blood test to make sure you’re lying or not.”

“But I’m _NOT lying_!”

The mics were silenced as his parents spoke to one another on their phones.

“We have one condition.”

“What is it?”

“If you _ARE_ pregnant, the heir will be born inside this mansion,” Silva stated.

Gon kicked down the door, Milluki shrieked and pissed himself once he saw how furious Killua’s husband could be.

“Gonnn!” Killua sniffled, hugging his love once he’d approached him. “I-I’m s-sorryyyy!”

Gon kissed Killua’s forehead to calm him down after the smell of vomit made his nose scrunch up. “Lua… It’s _fine_ ,” Gon calmly said as Killua wiped his mouth and cuddled closer to Gon.  
  
“I… Father… he has _conditions_ for letting me keep the baby,” Killua mumbled, holding the back of Gon’s shirt as tight as he could.

Gon stiffened at that. “What kind of conditions?” he asked, glaring at the monitors with both parents on one each. “What conditions did you put on Killua?!”

If Silva was nervous, he wasn’t showing it. “If Killua is indeed pregnant, our condition is for this child to be born inside the mansion. Without unnecessary distractions, _such as yourself_.” Silva calmly explained while Gon bristled.

“Well, I think your _conditions_ are _bullshit_. Killua’s staying with me and we’re going as far away from here as possible.”

“That’s not happening, Gon Freecs.”

Killua held onto Gon’s sleeve, whispering. “Just wait until they get the blood test. We’ll leave after they’re happy about having an heir to the Zoldyck name,” he mumbled, nuzzling Gon’s chest.

“Your son deserves _so much more_ and you don’t even value his life!” Gon snarled at Silva, who seemed entirely unaffected.

A handful of butlers came down, two to clean the floor and smell, the other to withdraw blood from Killua’s arm and do the test in front of the monitors with a centrifuge and everything. The one handling the centrifuge blood test was Canary.

“Master Killua was not lying, Master and Lady Zoldyck,” Canary said, showing them the paper the machine had spit out. “He has elevated HCG hormones, which would indicate a positive pregnancy result. A normal man shouldn’t have HCG inside him. Master Killua has the pregnancy hormone inside his blood and there’s quite a lot of it.”

“Oh good. Now that we have our next heir in line--”

Gon threw his faded hunter green jacket over Killua’s shoulders and picked him up as butlers cleaned off the bits of vomit on Killua’s legs, smiled at Canary, and stood up. Killua’s eyes were watering at the news. It wasn’t a false positive after all!

“Killua’s going to get proper attention throughout all of this, even if we’re all worried about him! He’s gonna get fresh air and live a real life with freedom! Not inside this gilded prison!” Gon announced, throwing an uncharacteristically icy glare at Milluki and the other butlers that Gon didn’t care to learn the names of. “And whatever this child ends up being, I’m going to love them. Not because Killua’s from a strong and rich family, but because the one delivering them will be Killua. Killua _Freecs_. He’s _disowned his own family_. Now, kindly get _THE FUCK_ away from my husband, you power-obsessive freaks! His sister and our friends are worried sick about him. So, we’re going home, packing up and moving so you can’t find him or Alluka-chan anymore.”

“Gon…” Killua sniffled, feeling weak as he threw his arms around Gon’s neck. “Gon… Th-thank you…”

“For _what_ , Lua?” he beamed, looking down at Killua’s crying face. “I only told them the truth. Now let’s let Leorio and Kurapika know before we leave.”

Killua pointed a shaky finger at a table. The clothes he’d been wearing were on it. Gon set him on the table and helped with dressing his visibly stressed husband before they left.

* * *

It took a few fights ~~(which were rather difficult because Gon couldn’t use Jajaken with Killua in his arms)~~ but they made it out and Killua threw Gon over his shoulder to use Godspeed, running at full speed to the airport.

By the time they made it past the doors, Killua had collapsed and Gon had him resting in a piggyback ride as he registered himself and Killua to go back to York New to fulfill the plan of going off the radar on Whale Island. It was either that or going to the NGL, but looking back at the Chimera Ants, Gon didn’t want to ever go back to the NGL in his lifetime.

Gon had his nen focused on the cuts and marks on Killua’s skin, healing them for the most part. “Why were you locked up like that?”

“When I run away, I tend to get tortured when I come back. I was ready to kill that pig of a brother a few times since he kept saying that I was lying.” Killua explained once they got to their seats. “Canary saved me. They think they have a claim on the Zoldyck family’s heir’s child. Our child. So, that’s why I told you to wait until the blood test was over. And… thank you. For saying the things I’ve wanted to say for years but couldn’t.”

Gon pulled Killua into his lap again when his husband was getting visibly anxious again and with that simple move, Killua melted into his touch. He didn’t make a huge fuss about PDA like usual. Having Gon again, Killua could relax and think about their life together and soon drifted off to sleep with a small smile.

The last words Killua heard before actually sleeping were Gon's.

_"I won't allow them to see you or the baby as long as I live."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment about the next chapter's prompt!
> 
> It might take a bit to update, but this ended up being close to 5.5k words long... Easily being my longest chapter since the first three combined were 7.3k words.


	5. Off × The × Grid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd establish some history with Alluka and how both Killua and Gon respond to her.
> 
> WARNING: DO NOT READ THE PARTS IN _ITALICS_ IF YOU'RE TRIGGERED BY SOME TRANSPHOBIA FROM ILLUMI'S DIALOGUE. SKIP TO THE NON-ITALICS PART IF YOU ARE OR SKIP THIS CHAPTER ENTIRELY SINCE LIKE HALF OF IT ENTAILS _ALLUKA'S TRANSITION_. I wrote it so that it'd give the Zoldycks ONE MORE reason to lock her up. For being abnormal (AKA a PERSON) and not Cisgender.
> 
> ANOTHER WARNING: There's a mild mention about cancer and a near-death experience.

"I won't allow them to see you or the baby as long as I live." Gon mumbled, rubbing Killua’s back throughout the flight. “I promise you that.”

Killua _barely_ fell asleep and somehow stayed that way. In his dreams, well they weren’t dreams -- rather memories, he recalled everything he’d done to support his sister up until now.

After the flight, Gon carried Killua home and set him down on the bed with his jacket covering the fitfully sleeping Killua.

* * *

_"Onii-chan, please don't be mad at Alluka."_

_Killua’s eyes widened at Alluka’s words._

_“Onii-chan…” Alluka mumbled, Killua watching his sibling fumble with his shorts. Hand-me-downs from Killua, obviously, but something seemed **off** about Alluka. _

_“Alluka, I won’t be angry,” Killua quietly said, smoothing out his siblings’ hair down. “I promise. No matter what, Onii-chan won’t **ever** be mad at you, Alluka.” _

_“Don’t tell Daddy and Mommy, but I really want to be a girl.” Alluka whispered as she stepped closer to Killua who gave her a tight hug. “Alluka wants to be a girl, like Mommy.”_

_“Alluka… Do you want Onii-chan to say Alluka is my sister?” he cautiously asked, receiving a soft noise of agreement. He just sat her down and stopped playing with his robot toys in favor of spending time with Alluka, his now sister._

_Killua didn’t know what came over him but he wanted to protect her; even at his own cost. “Then, from now on, Alluka is Onii-chan’s sister. Onii-chan won’t ask because he wants Alluka to love herself. Okay?”_

_“Okay!”_

* * *

_Five cruelly long years of correcting how the butlers addressed Alluka had passed and Killua was **still** fighting to get their parents to accept his nine-year-old sister whilst he himself was only eleven years old and much more understanding than the rest of the Zoldyck family towards the only daughter to the Zoldyck name. _

_“Killu, get away from that disgusting thing. He needs to be taught a lesson. I’ll force him to understand.” Illumi said, unleashing his Ren to terrify Killua. Instead, Killua held out one of his arms in front of Alluka (as if to protect her) and sharpened his nails into blades, pointing them at his own throat. Tears immediately prickled at the corners of his eyes, but he didn't dare back down._

_“Hurt **her** and I’ll quit,” he shakily threatened, moving his sharp nails closer to his own throat despite the fact that tears were streaming down his face from how terrified he was of Illumi. “I’ll quit playing Heir to this family! **She** deserves some freedom like me and you! And stop calling **her** ‘him’! **She’s** just a **girl** born in a boy’s body!” _

_“If it looks like a boy and sounds like a boy, it must be a boy.” Illumi chuckled, bringing out a handful of needles._

_Alluka held onto Killua’s sleeve, burying her face between his shoulders. “Please Onii-chan... “ she uttered, Killua could feel her tears staining the back of his shirt. “Don’t do--”_

_“NO! **Alluka’s still a girl no matter what you say to her!** I won’t stop fighting for **her!** ” Killua hissed, accidentally destroying Alluka's dam of welled up emotions as she pulled Killua to the floor and just **sobbed**. Simply because someone actually believed in her. Falling down, or rather being pulled down, Killua was distracted enough to lightly graze his neck from the impact. “Hey, hey... You’re a **big girl** now, right? Wipe up those tears and Onii-chan will find a way to make you feel happy about yourself, okay? It can’t be today, but one day I **will** find a way. Someday.” _

_Alluka shakily held out an extended pinky. A pinky promise. Killua didn’t hesitate to wrap his own around hers and as per the Zoldyck tradition, it was changed from the normal pinky promise people usually made to ‘and if you break this promise, I’ll make you swallow ten thousand poisoned needles and cut off my pinky finger to break free of your curse’._

_Yeah, their seven-times great-grandparents must’ve been edgelords or something, but it was all Killua and Alluka knew so they went with that particular variation._

* * *

_“Onii-chan, why are you always working so late?” Alluka pouted, but her eyes brightened once he pulled out the contents inside the bag in his hands. A form stating legal guardianship (because normally Hunters were adults) and a bottle of puberty blockers. Alluka was now twelve and getting depressed now that some masculine aspects of her body were starting to kick in. So Killua had petitioned the Hunter’s Association earlier for legal guardianship over his sister at only fifteen years old._

_After having to strip to his boxers in front of Cheadle and explain how he got every single scar on his body, she easily granted that request. And during the explanations of his scars, he’d explained that if his family was after his sister, he’d kill them all but only in his sister’s defense since she couldn’t use Nen yet._

* * *

_“Onii-chan, are you sure?” a fourteen-year-old Alluka asked as Killua held out a syringe. “Aren’t these things way, way, way more expensive than the blockers?”_

_“Don’t be stupid, Alluka. This is my promise from way back when. If I break it, I have to swallow ten thousand poisoned needles and lose a finger. And I like seeing my baby sister happy. That and my baby sister wouldn't be happy if I died and lost a finger, would she?” he mused, ruffling her hair. He grabbed the syringe from her lithe fingers and started looking for a good spot so that she could finally take the hormones. “Now hold out your arm. I guess **I’ll** be doing it until you get comfortable with doing it yourself, huh? You’re just like Gon. That idiot hates needles and probably is living up to the phrase ‘idiots don’t catch colds’ or something. Besides, he’s with his dad right now. He wouldn’t have grown up at all if puberty hadn't slapped him in the face. I should’ve given him a razor when we left for our break." _

_No, he never wanted to call it a separation despite it being the dictionary definition. Besides, sometimes things that separated came back together again. Like those silly best friend bracelets with the magnet so they’d stay together until the other person left._

_Alluka flinched at the needle, but with Killua doing it so expertly, she opened her eyes when she felt his thumb on the puncture wound. “Onii-chan, thank you,” she meekly mumbled, laying her head against his bony shoulder; shaking a little from leftover fear. She let out a shaky laugh, trying to mask her silly fears._

_‘What if it didn't work? What if Onii-chan's trying to get rid of me? What if Onii-chan's tired of me?’ We're all common thoughts as she held onto him tighter. _

_“Anything for my baby sister,” he chuckled. “The next step is yours to decide on. But you have to promise me that you won’t get…..” he paused, biting his tongue for wanting to laugh at the word 'boobs'. Instead, he lightly patted his own chest and she understood. “...until later.”_

_“How long until I get to look like them? Like, **real** girls?” _

_“You **are** **a real girl**. We just have to make sure that you make some **adjustments** over time. Just promise me to wait until you’re eighteen to get top surgery, okay?” _

_“Okay! I promise!” she beamed, holding out her pinky finger like those many years ago and Killua wrapped his pinky around hers tightly. "It’s only four years, right?”_

_“Right! Now, promise made!” Killua beamed, twisting up his thumb; the way Gon taught him as he tapped Alluka’s thumbpad with his own. “Now we’ve sealed it with a kiss.”_

_That made Alluka’s throat bubble up with high-pitched giggles. A real laugh. She was laughing pretty damned hard, and damn, it was almost just as infectious as Gon’s was. Keyword: almost. _

_“Can I get the **other** surgery first then?” _

_Killua paused at her words, mulling them over. “If you **really** feel like you need it done. Otherwise, no.” he agreed, ruffling her hair. “And we’ll get you a good tutor so you can learn all sorts of things that even Onii-chan doesn’t know!” _

* * *

_After a lot of crying and emotional spells from learning that she had a small blotch of stage one testicular cancer; the time came. It might as well be changed now._

_Ironically, on Alluka’s 15th birthday, she went in for bottom surgery to both remove the cancer cells and make her body produce the same amount of testosterone a woman would so she wouldn’t need the hormones or wouldn’t need them as often. Killua didn’t pay attention to that last part, so it was fuzzy on his end._

_Both siblings spent two whole weeks in the hospital that Leorio was residing as a resident since Killua flat-out **refused** to leave Alluka alone whilst she was recovering and tended to her **every** need -- even when he desperately needed some sleep himself. He made sure to boss the doctors around to keep her healthy. To teach him if something happened. To make sure she had the right stuff to keep her body the way she wanted it and for him to have the knowledge to fix anything if it went wrong in any way. _

_When the staff deemed her to be cleared to leave and Killua had learnt more than enough about vaginoplasties to last him a lifetime (and more), Killua immediately asked Leorio (who was tending to the room at the time) if he and his sister could crash at his place once the release papers were ready for her to become an outpatient. Since Leorio’s apartment was fairly close to the hospital and even if they were running late, Killua could use Godspeed to get them there on time for her appointments._

_It turned out that Leorio had a two-bedroom apartment. The other room was for his study desk and for Kurapika, when he needed a place to sleep. That and Kurapika was happy with swapping out the air mattress for the couch if he knew that the siblings were safe with Leorio._

_Shortly after going bra shopping with Alluka as a celebration for beating her cancer, ~~(he made her promise to never drag him in to do that ever again)~~ , the siblings ran into Zushi of all people in the streets of York New which prompted Killua to at least introduce them to one another. Zushi seemed to be smitten from the minute they met and Alluka seemed to be the same. But for **extra** clarification as her now legal guardian, he dragged Zushi into an alley to ‘talk’. _

_“If you so much as **look at her the wrong way** \--” Killua cut himself off by sharpening his nails and stabbing through the brick, leaving a round hole and dust from the brick wall breaking. “--you’ll be living your **very last moments** with a **hole in your chest** and your **heart** in a **mesh bag** .” _

_Zushi immediately got the message **loud and clear** , but he didn’t **dare** disrespect her at all! Actually, he **asked questions** before assuming **anything**. That was an extremely good and important step compared to how people normally treated her after learning she was transgender and her body was still healing. And within a month or so, Alluka and Zushi were holding hands in public. She kissed his cheek before matches at Heaven's Arena as a ‘good luck' sign and Killua was genuinely happy for her **because** she was happy with Zushi. To finally have someone accept her as she is, not expecting **anything** in return. _

_That is, until Zushi asked her out. That was **the happiest** he’d **ever** seen her and it was Top Two in his own happy memories at that moment. The first was his very first seconds upon meeting Gon. _

_That unapologetic idiot (Gon) loved to live his life to the fullest, even when it came to phone sex, and Killua wanted to cry when saw her so undeniably happy. He didn’t, since he wasn’t sure how it’d pan out in the end, but he certainly wanted to, just from how happy she was at that moment._

_Chaperoning their dates was **hell at best** , but that’s because Killua truly missed Gon since he left to travel with Ging again. Normally, when Alluka and Zushi were at some sappy date spot, Killua would just talk to Gon on the phone outside of the building. Sometimes they texted. But Killua quickly figured out that Gon had some mild dyslexia issues after the first few times he tried texting Gon, so they stuck with phone calls and selfies after that._

_He wanted nothing more than to be hugged and kissed like Alluka was but by that bouncy ball of sunshine named Gon Freecs instead. He’d longed for his calloused touch, and sometimes, he’d use Godspeed to go back to Leorio’s apartment and whilst waiting when the couple was far from wrapping it up. He'd spend some very precious alone time with his best friend slash boyfriend before going back to pick them up._

_Oh boy, and those calls and sexts went on until Alluka called him to remind him of the time. One time, he was an hour late to pick them up with messed up hair and clothes, looking both frustrated **and** satisfied. _

_Mostly because the occasional selfie was of a certain body part that Killua desperately wanted to be pounded by and he knew that Gon wouldn’t send those types of pictures unless it was obvious for the obliviously blunt teen. And somehow, Killua couldn’t find it in him to be pissed when Gon sent him a picture of Killua drooling at his phone with the caption ‘Do you like it?’ or something to that extent. He’d changed phones since then and never bothered to restore his messages._

_Killua would occasionally hear Gon make up an excuse like ‘Sorry Ging! I’ve gotta run. Someone important just called me!’ and Ging would joke about it being a girlfriend. Gon would say ‘something like that!’ before bolting away until he made it to a bedroom or bathroom or somewhere he couldn’t be heard easily. Killua could also practically hear and see Gon’s flustered expression when he would describe what he’d be doing if Gon were right there in front of him._

_Little did he know, Gon was coming to York New to visit him. And he also didn’t know that he’d get proposed to for real this time. Not like on Gon’s 16th birthday. And he certainly didn’t know that he would assume the role of the bride so easily._

_Those were simple times, and he treasured them all._

_And most of all, Killua didn't know that it was Gon himself who’d sent that picture of Killua drooling at his cell in public because he went to York New in secret to see him after Ging's exhibition was done._

* * *

“Alluka-chan?” Gon asked, thankful she’d returned home safely. He pulled Alluka into a hug and patted her hair. “Thank you. Thank you for managing to stay away from them.”

“Zuzu took me home. He’s not as strong as Gon-san or Onii-chan but we just hid in the crowds and walked home,” she explained, returning the hug. “Onii-chan told me to travel with someone while you were two separated by the World Tree! Like, walking with him and then when I met Zuzu, Onii-chan was about to turn 17. Zuzu started walking around with me and doing the same drills Onii-chan did just to keep me safe from our family. Then they began working at Heaven's Arena together a month later!”

That’s right… Killua mentioned that he'd started _officially_ working at Heaven’s Arena after the whole NGL thing. Before that, it was all assassination jobs that made Killua feel like shit and he’d demand Gon to distract him. Even if he was traveling with Ging at the time and had nowhere to hide and do something sexy. If he wasn’t allowed to be alone, he just spoke about life on the road, how his travels were, what they ate for breakfast, asking if Killua could see the Blood Moon because it was something Gon saw where he was… Little distractions, reminders to shower and bathe. Make some hot chocolate and curl up in a blanket because damn Killua had bad circulation and was cold all the time.

Another thought that occurred to him was that the latest floor Killua had made it to was the 777th floor until the whole announcement about the baby. Gon knew that Killua had to either explain the situation to the Arena or temporarily quit. But even he knew that explaining wouldn’t work until he was showing, which would take too long. He’d have to quit to be able to apply again or get a new job. 

“That was really kind of Zushi,” Gon smiled, “Maybe we should make Zushi’s favourite tonight for dinner.”

“Onii-chan can’t have it! It’s grilled fish!”

“Maybe make Lua some chicken soup? He wasn’t feeling well earlier… He threw up on the floor in the…” Gon paused, trying to think of the word. “...is basement the right word?”

“Poor Onii-chan… But I can do that! I mean, it says online that the nutrients in just the broth are good for, like, _everything_! So he doesn’t have to force himself to eat the noodles, veggies or meat!” she beamed, already moving to throw together the broth. She took a moment to make Gon some jasmine tea and handed it to him before going back to get a GIGANTIC cooking pot. It looked like she planned on making the entire soup from scratch which meant only one thing. She was making a ton to freeze and thaw out servings to give to Killua in case she made something Killua couldn’t or wouldn’t eat.

“Let’s wait to wake Onii-chan. I haven’t seen him relax as much as he does with you, so please stay beside him. He seems pretty traumatized now though. You can leave the door open. I can make Zuzu’s tea if he wakes up and feels sick again. The one you’re holding is your favourite; green jasmine with just a tiny bit of honey.”

"Thank you, Alluka. But I _know my husband_ ," Gon mumbled, "That doesn't mean that you don't, but… he isn't sleeping very well compared to before… And that’s saying a lot because he doesn’t sleep well, to begin with..."

Gon put on his best smile and tapped her shoulder. When Alluka turned around, Gon kissed her forehead. Alluka giggled and lightly pushed her brother in law away, playfully. “Gon-san! You’re being silly!” she laughed, “I love you too, though! Onii-chan will relax soon. He just got home with Gon-san. Go be with him, not me.”

“He’ll really appreciate this soup, Alluka-chan. You’re looking after him really well, Alluka-chan. So thank you.” he hummed, lightly running his fingers through her hair. It wasn’t as soft as it looked. It took years to get Killua’s to become softer, but hers was much coarser than Killua’s.

“Onii-chan doesn’t know how to cook except for poisonous stuff and campfire stuff. Like when we were traveling, he’d catch some fish, he’d cook them with a little salt by the fire.” she hummed, already making quick work of some chicken thighs and tossed them in the gigantic pot to get that chickeny goodness in the soup. “Now go, Gon-san. I’ll handle this much since I want to do my best to help Onii-chan and help the baby too. Gon-san should do his part since he made this baby with Onii-chan.”

Gon nodded, grabbed a snack from the pantry, coconut chips ~~(his favourite)~~ , and headed into his and Killua’s bedroom. After that, he turned on the tv and concentrated his nen on the wounds.

* * *

Hearing the door close, Alluka sighed. She knew it was probably a force of habit through the increasingly longer heats that her brother went through to have this baby even be _conceived_ , but she wanted to check in on them every so often. Luckily, she didn’t hear the lock click, so she could walk in and check later.

Zushi, who’d completely quit Heaven’s Arena about six months ago, came back to the little house. With him, he brought ingredients from the market and a little surprise for later. Seeing Alluka so wrapped up in cooking, he stood behind her to watch her dice up some green onions and potatoes, throwing them in what could be the biggest pot he’d ever seen.

Leaning down, he wrapped his arms around her body, nestling his chin in the crook of her neck. “Hey, whatcha cooking? It's a little early for that, isn’t it?” he hummed, watching her. An evil thought flashed through his head, and without thinking, he moved her hair aside to kiss her neck.

Alluka shook her head, a half-grin on her face. Giggles bubbled up and spilled from her lips. She was kinda glad that Gon had closed the door now. Not for any inherently dirty reasons, but she liked to be a little louder when she was in a super cheerful and playful mood. She put the knife down before turning around to hug Zushi tightly.

“Well, Onii-chan needs something to eat. I figured I’d get a head start and make him some soup!” she explained, still lovingly embracing her boyfriend. “When we traveled and we were in a town, I bought him lots of homemade chicken soup when he was sick, and he's sick _now_ , and when he normally eats something solid he throws up sooo... So if he can’t eat the noodles or veggies or chicken, the broth is all very healthy and still gives a lot of nutrients to the baby.”

“Hmmmmn~? I see. I take it they’re back?” Zushi asked, a pleased nod from Alluka was all he needed to see before grabbing the aprons (pink and orange respectively) and tied one each around both Alluka and himself. “Do you need any help, Alluka?"  
  
“Yeah, I can’t dice the carrots and other big veggies as small as you do. Honestly, I can only really cut up the meat and green onions, so you’re on veggie duty. We both know how much Onii-chan hates veggies. So, you need to make them teeny-tiny!”

With a chortle from Zushi, he nodded and started prepping the veggies to start cooking alongside his girlfriend. Occasionally, he stole kisses from her, because that’s what supportive boyfriends did for their loving girlfriends. Yes, that’s another lesson Master Wing taught him: to be completely accepting regardless of what body a person had. It only mattered what was on the inside.

With breaks in between, Alluka tested the soup. “Zuzu, can you grab the salt and pepper?” she asked, “It’s a little too bland. Maybe some pepper too?” She was quick to add in the spices in increments, stirring well before trying it again. When she got it perfectly right, she let it simmer for a couple of hours, just letting it sit as she had tea with Zushi, that is, until her phone buzzed. She read the messages, and they seemed panicked.

[Gon » Alluka]: Hi. Door isn’t locked. I have a favour to ask Nanika. Been doing my best to heal Killua’s injuries. Need Nanika to make sure that we won’t lose the baby from this.

[Alluka » Gon-san]: Is there anything wrong?

[Gon > Alluka]: His back was really hurt when we got home. Didn’t want to scare you.

[Alluka » Gon]: Coming!

Alluka slammed her phone in Zushi’s hand and Nanika came out in record time to open the door. The sight Nanika saw was Gon focusing his nen on the large, darkened bruises on Killua’s back.

“.....Killua?” Nanika asked, her voice a little bit raspy from rarely needing to come out lately. “Killua is not okay?”

“I don’t know, Nanika. Normally, these bruises would have healed by now. I need you to heal Killua back to 100% and make sure the baby’s okay.” Gon tried to explain, knowing that Alluka was capable of hearing them, so it helped ease him somewhat.

“It’s dying.” Nanika was quick to respond, her hollow eyes scanning her brother’s body. Obviously, she could see something that Gon couldn’t underneath the blackened bruises. “Killua will die if Gon doesn’t act fast.”

“Please try and save them both then!”

“Nanika needs some of Gon’s hair. Nanika needs lots of Alluka’s blood. Nanika needs one of Gon’s fingernails.” she said, puncturing Alluka’s palm to let the blood drip onto Killua’s back. She used a hairpin to rip out some of Gon’s hair and he’d ripped off his fingernail on his pinky finger, placing it in Nanika’s palm when she pointed at which one she’d need. “For Nanika to fix everything, Nanika needs these things.”

A white wind of sorts swirled around Nanika and Killua as she placed her bloodied hands on Killua’s back. The blackened bruises almost immediately faded as Gon watched in amazement how instantly it’d healed compared to the literal hours of him trying to heal Killua. Killua's scars also began to start fading and disappearing. The white wind then focused on a very specific spot after that. Moving the now-bloodied wind around, holding her loosely linked fingers together in a circle, she seemed to be fixing something. Focusing on something. Something Gon clearly couldn’t see. Something underneath the skin.

It took about twenty minutes in total, but she stepped back immediately after it was done. “Killua’s baby was almost out of its home. Nanika had to put it back and sealed it up again with new ...blood?” she hummed, unsure of the word as she watched the colour in Killua’s face return from his previously (more than usual) pallid complexion. “Killua is safe now. Killua’s baby is safe now. Killua can wake up now. Nanika has turned the clock back two days on Killua’s baby and the place the baby lives in is closed.”

Right….. It’d taken him a half-day to get to Kukuroo Mountain, a half-day to travel back… Whatever happened to the baby was now reversed entirely, which eased Gon’s mind. Lightly shaking his love awake, Killua was greeted with Gon's giant grin.

And with that, Nanika’s presence dissipated as the colour returned to Alluka’s skin, signifying that she’d done exactly as she was asked.

“Onii-chan... “ she mumbled, barely registering that one of her palms was bleeding. Honestly, she was much more worried about Killua than herself. More worried about him than the amount of blood she'd lost in healing him.

Seeing Killua’s eyes slowly flutter open, Alluka threw her arms around his neck, blood pooling on Killua’s shirt.

“Hey…” Killua sleepily greeted. Feeling Alluka’s hug, he chuckled and hugged her back. “What's the fuss about, you guys?”

“Alluka-chan, thank you. Nanika fixed you, Lua. The baby’s back in there.” Gon explained, petting their hair. “Alluka-chan, please ask Zushi to patch up your hand. We don’t want it to get infected…”

“What do you mean ‘the baby’s back on there’?” Killua asked, confused.

Her hand felt like it was on fire now. The slice on her palm itching with fresh blood oozing out of it. “Gon-san?” she asked, taking his hand and placing it just above the wound. “Please heal me enough to stop the bleeding. Zuzu can do the rest.”

Gon activated his nen to help but also had to wonder why the nail on his pinky finger? Then he remembered something Aunt Mito told him: in most media, the pinky finger was associated with love and life. Usually for _soulmates_. But it was a tiny price to help Killua. The nail would grow back regardless anyway, so he'd look into ways to cover it up while his hand healed.

Alluka pushed herself away and smiled at her brother and brother in law despite the tears in her eyes. “I’m glad you’re okay,” she mumbled, kissing both their foreheads, leaving behind a mark of glittery lip gloss afterward. “Onii-chan’s baby is two days younger. Gon-san asked Nanika to heal you. She says it'd have been too late for the both of you in a couple of hours.”

“What happened?” Killua asked, perplexed about what caused the need for her to heal him. "I thought it was just... routine torture for running away. Like usual."

“Onii-chan… you were so pale. And your lower back was almost black from bruises…” she quietly, almost like she _didn’t want to_ explain the situation. “They almost killed you. The baby… It… it was so close to just... slipping out… Nanika put the baby back, reversed time on Onii-chan’s insides by two days, and made the bruises and marks go away.”

A familiar (but very unwelcome) wave of nausea hit him from almost losing their child, and the child aggravating his stomach. Killua just held Gon’s hand and his sister in a hug with his free one. The two most important people in his life were close to him… His love for them was almost enough to push through the unbearable nausea. Keyword being _almost_. He eventually had to shove both Alluka and Gon away to throw up in the small ensuite attached to his and Gon’s bedroom.

Alluka left to get Zushi to stitch up her hand. Luckily, the cut wasn’t on her dominant hand or her hair or nails! She’d probably scream if she was missing either her hair or na nail! Well, she’d have Zuzu do most of the cooking now until it healed.

* * *

Gon quietly kneeled beside Killua and pulled his hair up in a small ponytail and rubbed his back. “Lua. I’ll have Zushi make that tea for you. It helped last time. It’s gonna be fine. You’re gonna be fine.” he softly said, keeping his calm despite the sound of his husband heaving up a minuscule quantity of food, way after he'd be done. The only positive was that it was mostly liquids.

“I promised you, they won’t ever be in the same continent as us. We’ll rest here tonight, but I want to go through with your idea. Going kinda off the grid,” Gon continued to explain, allowing Killua to focus on something other than the sound of his own gagging. “We’ll copy all of our contact numbers and get new phones and let them know. And we’ll all live on Whale Island. Maybe I can strike a couple of deals with the fishermen to help with getting materials for a house.”

Killua wiped his mouth with some toilet paper and nodded. “Mmmn, but until then…” he choked out, trying to catch his breath. “Till then, we’ll live in Mito’s place. Right?”

“Well, yeah. I can throw house materials in a shed or something. Or get help with building a bigger one. Or even building an addition so that her house isn’t as tiny."

Killua laid on the tile again, exhausted but also knowing that he felt a hell of a lot better than on the plane. But he still felt horrible at best. "If you want me to leave, we're taking my boxes of yarn. No negotiations. I spent a lot on them, so I want to make our baby have a good blanket and a little hat." Killua chided, making Gon laugh and nod. "Maybe, if Mito decides to teach me more, I can make like baby shirts and stuff. If they’re into superheroes or something, I’ll make them a cape." 

"That'd be really cute, not gonna lie." Gon commented, "My Lua making clothes for our baby. Maybe Lua can learn how to garden from Mito too!"

Killua got up (with a little help) and brushed his teeth before heading to the closet to pull out all of the yarn and packed up their clothes too. If he knew Gon, and he did, they'd be leaving at dawn.

"I'll get Zushi to buy a few coolers to keep the food fresh," Gon said, taking a moment to kiss his husband on the cheek as Killua pushed himself up from spitting out the toothpaste, grateful that neither of them was going to die before he headed to the kitchen.

* * *

The younger couple was NOT impressed with Gon's decision to _immediately_ sell the house, to say the least. But they at least understood why Gon was doing this so quickly after returning home. The reason was that Alluka was safest around Gon and Killua, so Zushi would have to come with them if he wanted to stay with his girlfriend.

The soup was all cooked, packed up in containers and frozen overnight. Zushi got coolers, ice, and a lot more boxes to pack everything. Needless to say, the coolers had all the soup Alluka made the day before, and ice to keep the containers frozen or very, very cold at most.

Gon and Killua had to swap seats with a family to be closest to a bathroom in case Killua had to puke and he didn’t want to explain why. At least the family was closer to the doors now. Once they took off, Killua just sat in his husband's lap and slept almost the entire trip.

It took six hours, but they made it from York New to the closest port to Whale Island. They took the ferry there and Killua felt at ease. This place was where he knew that it wasn’t just friendship that he felt towards Gon. And Gon would never learn that. But he’d truly fallen when they had that volleyball match against Razor on Greed Island. And he'd made sure Gon knew about that at least.

The ferry took 45 minutes to get from the port to Whale Island, Killua took out the SIM cards and destroyed them since Gon wrote down the phone numbers in a journal with green paper. The paper seemed to help Gon’s dyslexia a little bit.

“MITO-SAN!” Gon called out waving at the woman who was plucking laundry from the clotheslines, dropping the basket since she was in tears as she hugged Gon and looked him over.

“You knucklehead! You’re not eating enough, are you? You’re a muscle-for-brains like Ging!” she pouted, her focus on Gon until Killua cleared his throat.

“Killua! Welcome back!”

“It’s really great to be back,” he mumbled, his face turning pink. “So, I was wondering… Do you have space for two couples to stay? If not, I’ll look around for a local inn--”

“Lua, there isn’t one here. But we do have an extra bed frame or at least enough materials to make one or two.”

“Wrong. We used that as firewood. Go see if you can strike up a deal with the vendors at the market. Since I couldn’t come to your guys’ wedding, I’ll help you build the frames.”

“Okay, let’s go, Lua!” Gon beamed, which in turn made Killua smile. "There's that abandoned house I never told you about! Let's gooooooo! We can hole up in there for a bit and eventually fix it up after we buy it!"

Zushi dropped off the last box and grinned. “Good afternoon Ms. Freecs!”

“Oh, uhm... _right_! Mito-san, you don't know these two... The tanned guy is Zushi, and the girl with him is my little sister Alluka.” Killua introduced. He watched them banter about needing a freezer to keep some foods frozen. He was too happy to really care anyway. He was with Gon, on the island that made him feel at home. With his love and with his and his love’s baby still on the way.

“It’s perfect, isn’t it?” Killua blurted out but only in a volume so that Gon could hear him over the crash of the waves and the seagulls demanding food. “I’m at home at your side, but I’ve never felt so happy than when I was here last time.”

“Yeah. It is,” Gon mumbled, pulling Killua closer. “I wanted to go back for so long but didn’t know when to bring it up. Three days ago, you gave me the reason to just… _do it_. Move back and build our own house and keep everyone safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a prompt in the comments/Bookmark/Kudos my work if you liked it!


	6. Creating × Our × Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happened so far:
> 
> Chapter 1: Gon gives a BJ for the first time and almost died. Proposes to Killua.
> 
> Chapter 2: Yandere Killua, Crossdressing Killua + it's a week until the wedding.
> 
> Chapter 3: WEDDING! Nanika makes Killua an Omega and Gon an Alpha. (Bonus: inebriated but not entirely drunk sex)
> 
> Chapter 4: Zoldyck Family's reaction, A/B/O hormones kicked in and insatiable sex. Killua finds out that he's pregnant and is kidnapped by Illumi to be tortured by Milluki. Gon to the rescue!
> 
> Chapter 5: Flashback of Killua helping Alluka with her transition. The baby and Killua both almost die but Nanika to the rescue this time! They immediately move to Whale Island to avoid the Zoldycks attempting THAT again.
> 
> Chapter 6: You are here. Try not to laugh at how horrible I am at writing pregnancy stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Killua's pregnancy.
> 
> I really needed to get it done in one shot so I could move on with this. 
> 
> Maybe the next chapter's a time skip? idfk.

Two months had passed and Gon had traded in enough favours from when he was a child to almost buy the abandoned house he and Killua were devastated when the Island Council decided to have it torn down instead of it getting fixed up to modern building standards.

Various paint cans were stacked in Gon's childhood bedroom at Mito's house because of this moronic decision that the Council made and both couples each had a bed for sharing but also a single bed for when one of them was in trouble.

Grandma Abe had moved into Mito's room while Alluka and Zushi had moved into Abe's bedroom to give the two husbands some space.

While all of this was happening, Killua was sleeping a lot more, jolting awake to either vomit or pee and go right back to sleep. Alluka quietly sat beside her brother the most during this time, stroking his forehead when Gon was gone to work. She often brought a cold cloth to help combat how much Killua was sweating. The growing human was raising Killua's body temperature a little, thus he was sweating a ton to cool him down.

This baby was exhausting him and he would fall asleep whenever he got comfortable. But on some rare days or nights, he got to catch a small break and just read a few chapters of a book or something else. Like learning how to knit a dishcloth or when he was done, he’d work on a white baby blanket with flecks of pink, blue and purple — like a confetti cake.

At nighttime though, it was generally the same as when they were living in York New. Killua kissed his sister's forehead and wished her and her boyfriend a good night's sleep before heading to his and Gon's room to kiss him good night, have multiple rounds of sex, then sleep some more. 

The NGL had mentally scarred Killua to death so no matter if he was pissed at Gon or not, he would still have to hold his husband's hand at night and make sure he was breathing on his own before falling asleep himself. So, they normally didn't have many real fights at all so Killua could continue to do this each night. That and Gon didn't have a malicious bone in his body and easily forgave Killua even if it was his own fault.

* * *

After two more months of living on Whale Island, Killua's baby bump was starting to show a little and Mito was so confused when Killua just gave up on pants and started wearing long skirts around the house. He claimed that it was 'easy access' initially. She laughed and joked about it. Little did she know, he was dead serious due to his skyrocketed libido.

Once Mito found out about the bump being from a baby, she was so excited! She even threw a small party and had tried to arrange a gender reveal party, but Killua gave her a hard no without really explaining why.

He did go to ultrasounds and took prenatal vitamins and stuff, so he made sure that he was actively looking after the baby's health with every step of the way. Killua even gave up eating fish and other foods that were bad for a pregnancy diet so that he’d help the baby develop properly. As much as he hated veggies, he was eating them. When he wasn’t craving ridiculous things.

* * *

"Killua-kun, why are you so against a gender reveal?" Mito asked one day when it was just the two of them in the kitchen. They were doing dishes and Killua almost dropped a plate at the question.

"Have you ever noticed how my sister reacts when you ask that?" Mito shook her head. "Alluka… She's Trans. Born in a boy's body and with a little help, she's the girl that you know now," Killua finally explained, drying his hands and resting them on the baby bump. "and I promised that I wouldn't do anything that makes her feel excluded or uncomfortable, and I love my sister dearly. She, Gon, and this baby are my world."

Mito hadn't considered this at all. She'd seen some strange bottles and needles in the medicine cabinet and just chalked it down to someone needing medication. "I see… I never really thought about it that way..." she hummed in thought. "Maybe… a sex reveal?"

"We want our baby to be a surprise, Aunt Mito," Killua said, sitting down at the table to rub his sore legs and attempt to rub his feet. "Mmmn… Gon does this better. I can barely reach my ankles as it is…"

Mito hung up the drying cloth and sat down beside Killua. "Give me one of your legs." She smiled, the man put his foot on her thigh and she began rubbing away the tiredness in his limb. "Gon knows how to since I taught him how. So, don't worry about me hurting you."

A small moan escaped from Killua's lips as she clearly knew what she was doing. Killua leaned back and pretty much melted in place. This felt heavenly! Mito's smaller fingers were pinpointing all of the sore spots!

"A lot of pregnant women have a higher chance of developing DVT temporarily because everything is constricted in their body. So, you need regular leg and foot rubs as well as continuing to both rest and move around. Rest your legs when you're not moving around." Mito calmly explained, her smaller fingers digging into the sore spots in his ankle and bottom of his foot. "Switch?"

Killua wordlessly complied and put his other foot on her other leg. When she started working on massaging his other leg, another moan left him. Unfortunately for him, Gon had just returned home for lunch.

There were only a few things that made Gon truly jealous, of which both husbands could count on one hand, but someone else having made his Killua moan like that… It made him furious.

"What the hell is happening, Killua?!" Gon asked before he burst into the kitchen. When his eyes landed on Killua with scared eyes, tensed in place, with his feet up and Mito massaging them, his fury immediately evaporated into understanding. "Oh, you were sore. I'm sorry I couldn't do it for you first. I'm sorry about getting angry."

Killua seeing Gon almost as furious as he was back in the NGL, let out a breath he didn't realize that he was holding and motioned for Gon to come closer. When he did, Killua hugged his waist tightly. "Missed you~" he beamed, smiling up at his beloved husband. "Aunt Mito said that she taught you how to massage legs and stuff."

"Yeah, she did! It's mostly because Grandma Abe has a harder time getting around, but it's worked out on you too." Gon happily beamed as he stepped back.

With Gon stepping back, it forced Killua to let him go. Gon did this so that he could pick Killua up, sit down and set Killua in his lap — Killua's favourite seat in the world — and Killua was grateful that his Gon was reaching out to hold his legs so that his bony heels didn't dig into Mito's thighs anymore. 

* * *

As more weeks went by and the island finally tore down the house, Gon hired someone from York New to build a new one within walking distance of Mito's. He and Killua would often go with stacks of lunches for the crew with fresh veggies and fruits that they both helped grow.

The crew was super grateful and often commented that Killua looked like a housewife now that he was growing out his hair and tying it loosely to the side so it rested on his shoulder. When they found out about the pregnancy, Killua was embarrassed. After all, guys weren’t supposed to, but he wanted one with Gon. He didn’t want to lie and say something like him being an FTM guy who regretted not having kids before a transition. It wouldn’t be fair to Alluka to have to hear that either since it’d be a lie. And nobody kept secrets around Whale Island.

* * *

At about six or seven months in, Killua felt some weird jerks in his tummy, immediately consulting Mito to figure out what was happening since he thought it was something awful since it wouldn’t stop.

"Oh cute! They have hiccups!" She cooed, using the gender-neutral pronoun since Killua still didn't want anything to do with a sex reveal or anything. But she was working on convincing him to have a baby shower. He eventually did cave in for the baby shower and got a lot of baby items, most were hand-me-downs from the vendors at the marketplace, but Killua got some brand new bottles and stuff from the closest real city. Those items were shipped by boat.

He really did wonder why Mito knew so much about pregnancy when her only child was her cousin’s son...

Alluka bought moisture-wicking clothes to give to Killua at the baby shower since it was summer and they were on a tropical island from now on. And Killua was grateful for them since he wore them almost immediately after getting them.

Sometimes, at night, he would wake up to getting tickled from the inside. It was so weird. "Calm down," he sighed, trying not to giggle as he rubbed his stomach a little. "I'm trying to sleep, kiddo. You doing that's not helping me sleep."

Gon woke up to the sound of Killua's voice and rolled over. "Hey, they're getting pretty big now." he sleepily smiled, his chest against his lover's back and rested a calloused hand on his husband's stomach. The little baby stretched Killua's tummy and there was a tiny hand beside Gon's. "Hey, I can't wait to meet you too."

"Definitely your kid," Killua sighed, placing Gon's palm on the handprint and the baby settled down. They were still active but not tickling him anymore. At least he could handle them being active, but the hiccups and tickles got increasingly annoying when they started again. "I wonder what they'll look like."

"Maybe like both of us!" was Gon's answer. "I love you and they really should look like us because they're our kid. Or did you cheat on me Killua?"

"No, I didn't cheat! You know that I couldn't if I tried. You're literally the only person I love like that!" Killua defended himself, rolling over so that he didn't have to face him. He was angry about that accusation.

"Hey, Killua, I'm sorry for making you mad!" Gon said with a wavering voice.

Killua swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. "Then come with me to our spot," he sighed, since 'their spot' was where they first stargazed as kids together. Where Killua's love blossomed into something small and the longer he was around Gon, the deeply rooted metaphorical sunflower in his lungs competed for space to grow.

Killua locked the door and headed to their spot, his husband in tow to make sure nothing happened. The few times Killua tripped, Gon held Killua by his elbow, avoiding the bump from ever hitting the ground. There were a couple bruises forming from the rough pulling, but he didn’t mind.

When they made it, Killua brought out a blanket and laid down. Gon sat beside him and watched the stars with his husband. "Hey, do you want me to fuck you here? It's the last spot to do it." Gon suggested, lightly lifting up the nightgown.

Killua's face was bright red, but he nodded at the suggestion. "Don't ruin my clothes, okay?"

"Then take them all off! It's that simple!"

"Stupid Gon! I look like I have a watermelon in my shirt! There's no way that I'm stripping—"

"We have had sex in every single place we could find here. Even in the ocean in the middle of the night! I'm sure that the forest creatures hate me because we did it there too! And Aunt Mito scolded us both for shower sex," Gon whined, lightly tugging Killua's pyjamas off.

"—you're not listening!" Killua continued, "I don't look remotely sexy anymore! My stomach is huge and it hurts to stand for a long time. I'm practically your wife — a woman — now because of this baby and I just want to be your husband again!"

Gon took this in and smiled at him. "But you are sexy. And kind enough to have our baby. And I'll carry you if you're in pain. And your stomach will shrink after the baby's born so you don't have to worry about that for too long! It's only a couple of months and we'll be able to meet them. I love Killua and I love our baby and it doesn't matter what you look like since Killua is Killua!"

That was a weak argument but Killua folded the discarded nightgown and set it on the blanket. "Do it before I change my mind," he mumbled, needing to scratch the itch from the elevated hormones.

Gon got to work once Killua had laid on his side. His hands traveled up Killua’s sides, a quick apology to the baby before his palms were on the small breasts Killua was developing.

A soft moan left Killua as Gon flicked one of his nipples. A tiny amount of fluid leaked out and down his chest.

“Whoa! They're leaking?! Are they gonna drink milk from these?”

“Of course, you idiot,” Killua huffed, “Women get it easy. They get boobs already. I guess it made sense to Nanika to just make them grow and have them flatten out after they’re done with feeding off me.”

“I think it’s cool!”

“Wha—?! No they’re not! _They’re fucking sensitive_!”

Gon leaned down and smiled at his husband. “All parts of Killua, temporary or not, are beautiful and you can’t change my mind!” he chimed, ending his speech with a kiss.

Killua blushed a deep red and returned the kiss, squirming under his touch, since Gon’s palms were right on—! Shit. He’d cum a little, but the fluid leaking from his breasts told another story.

Gon noticed the fluid and licked his palm. “...sweet. So sweet…” he muttered, “Can I suck on them? Aunt Mito told me that they might not be as sensitive if there’s less milk in them.”

“Why?!”

“Because I love you and don’t want you to be uncomfortable?”

“Why does Aunt Mito know so much about it?” Killua absently asked, staring at the stars. “She knew about the hiccups and cravings and why I was crying all the time... Why does she know?”

“First thing’s first. I’ll get you off. Second, you’ll help get me off. Thirdly, I’ll tell you why,” he hummed, leaning towards Killua’s chest and gently lapped at a nipple while he carefully flicked and twisted the other. It wasn't normally how Killua liked it, but Killua was pumped full of hormones that the white-haired male was moaning and squirming again regardless of him feeling like it was wrong. That it was wrong to like having his chest played with. That it was wrong to enjoy Gon pretending to feed from his nipples.

It didn’t even take a minute and Killua had already cum again already.

“ _FUUUUUUUUUUCK_!” Killua cried out, the sweet fluid gushing inside Gon’s mouth, the other emptying onto the blanket they’d set up.

Gon swallowed the sweet fluid and kissed his lover, who absently hummed at the taste.

“God, Gon… what if you need another injection?” Killua weakly gasped, his orgasm had been pretty intense.

“Nothing tastes wrong about it, Lua,” Gon beamed, “It was just milk.”

“Good…” he mumbled, getting a little tired from the intensity from earlier. “Don’t wanna give them… where we live…”

Gon waited for his husband to regain his breath before he lifted one of Killua’s legs and after a tiny bit of prepping before he pushed himself inside. “Wait,” Gon paused, “would this hurt the baby?”

“Naah. Think of it like knockin’ on a door. The baby’s not gonna answer no matter how much you knock until I’m close to the end of my nine months. I’m about seven and a half now, so this gives you roughly a month until you can’t. I mean, unless you want the baby a little early?” Killua explained, rocking his hips a bit to get Gon back in the mood.

Gon complied to the movements and fucked Killua harder and deeper than he ever had since he’d found out about the pregnancy. What Gon didn’t get was how Killua could still keep this up. When his love wasn’t pregnant, he’d be spent after two or three rather spaced out orgasms. Ever since Killua got pregnant, Gon noticed that Killua’s orgasms were intenser, quicker to achieve, and lasted much longer.

Gon rocked his hips for a few minutes, gasping and moaning coming from the both of them, before they both came. Being an Enhancer, Gon’s cum was much larger in volume than a normal man’s. Killua had the sweet, milkish fluid running down his chest, pooling onto the blanket more as well as cum that’d landed on his swollen stomach.

The one thing Gon was grateful for was that these more intense orgasms spent more energy on Killua, which eventually made him sleepier with each one.

“A promise is a promise,” Gon said, pulling out and taking the time to clean them both off and let Killua’s breathing return to normal. “You asked why Aunt Mito knew? Aunt Mito slept with a visitor to the island once. She thought it was love. It wasn’t — ‘cause he was using her to get a baby that his wife was gonna lose soon. Aunt Mito’s baby was stolen after he came to collect his daughter. She didn’t know until he came to take his kid. I wasn’t even on Whale Island yet, but she told me because she trusted me.”

“Mmmn,” Killua hummed, thankful that his body was cleaned up. “That sucks. I’d kill ‘im for her if I knew his name.”

“NOT in your condition!” Gon huffed in a soft tone that somehow resembled a growl. He took this moment to lightly rub Killua’s swollen tummy. “You can do whatever you want, but not right now. You have to focus on having our child first.”

Killua grabbed Gon’s hand and put it on his stomach where tiny hands and feet were kicking and punching. “I’m trying my damndest to relax and sleep but they’re the most active when you're _not_ talking.” he sighed, moving Gon’s hand to press against a visible tiny baby hand. “When you do talk it’s like they’re listening. This is totally your kid.”

“It’s your kid too, Lua.” he hummed, kissing Killua, making the both of them happy. A happy Killua meant a happy baby. And a happy baby was a healthy one. "This child isn't gonna be one of ours. They'll be both of ours."

What is fuck was happening?! Killua was so happy that he was starting to cry. He clung onto a slightly panicky Gon the best he could, and vigorously wiped at his eyes with the backs of his hands. This hadn’t happened for the past few months… God what was happening to him?

“Shhh…” Gon soothed, rubbing Killua’s back. He grabbed Killua’s hand and wrapped his pinky finger around Killua’s. “You’ll be okay. You’ll get through this okay. I promise I’ll be there the whole time.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Touching foreheads, they swore a pinky promise under the moonlight and shared a rather passionate kiss. It was different from the times Killua felt starved for love. It was a kiss that shared their love and returned it to each other, and Killua could feel small sparks zap Gon’s lips from just how happy he was. The best part was that Gon didn’t pull away when he’d zapped him and just accepted it as how Killua kissed him.

* * *

"Dad, it's not gonna work like that. I don't wanna name the baby Leorio the second if it's a boy…" Killua had told him when he'd become seven months pregnant. "I want a name that would be ...a light. Hikari or Hikaru is a little on the nose. So, maybe I'd hide it in the kanji."

"I know, but as your dad, it'd be nice to have a kid named after me," Leorio sighed, looking through papers. His hospital was busy, so he was helping where he could. "Huh. Apparently, some idiot had a vibrator up his ass and it got stuck."

Killua burst into laughter at that, losing his breath entirely for a solid few minutes.

"It's anonymous, but it says that 'a seven inch object was removed from the rectum' yesterday." Leorio chuckled, happy that Killua continued laughing at it as well, "At least you won't have _that_ particular issue with your husband and your active sex life."

Killua made a noise of approval and glanced through the baby name book again. "How does Kazu sound?"

"Ask your husband first, not me."

"But _daaaaaad_ ," Killua fake whined, "I want a name you'd like too! We've already decided on the baby's name if they're a girl."

"Leorio's a strong name. Kazu sounds a little flimsy. Maybe think of something stronger.” Leorio chuckled, signing his name to a surgical form. “What's the name for a daughter you two agreed on?"

"...Flimsy?" Killua mumbled, grabbing a pen to start looking through the kanji and scribbling some down. "Okay, I’ll ask Gon about my next idea for a son’s name. His sister's name would be Chiaki."

“Chiaki sounds nice,” Leorio hummed, pleased at such a cute name for his practically granddaughter. “But again, ask Gon’s opinion before telling me first.”

Leorio glanced up to the screen, watching Killua scribble something down. “So, you know what your recent x-rays said, right?” he asked, the question had Killua look up at the screen since he was video-chatting.

“No. What’d they say?”

“You have a womb but nowhere for the baby to be pushed out. You’d need surgery to get it out of you,” he said, “Clearly Nanika had no idea what to do. I mean, yes, she gave you boobs but nowhere for the baby to be born from… Do you mind having a scar on your stomach?”

“What’s one more? I have a ton already.”

“True. But at least this one won’t be from malicious intent.”

“It’d be from bringing in Gon’s and my child. It’d be worth it to just come out of it with just a scar,” Killua shrugged, quickly changing his mood when he thought of something. “Ah! Dad, you need to get Mom to call more often. He’s always too busy to call either of us or even leave a voicemail to let us know he’s okay.”

“You’re optimistic about this. But yeah, I’ll call Kurapika. He’s in the middle of guarding a prince or something? He rarely answers my calls if at all. Maybe try on Sunday. He deletes his voicemails on Sunday so it might be the best time to try.”

“Okay, Sunday. I’ll let him know that he’s getting a grandkid soon. Gon says that since he’s Grandma, he should be here on Whale Island. But he’s not here, so I’m getting by with Aunt Mito’s help.” Killua said, watching as his father figure went back to signing paperwork. “We’re building rooms for you two on the lower floor of our house. Ours and the kids’ rooms will be on the upper floor. It’d be like… an in-law suite, I guess? ‘Cause there’s gonna be two kitchens and stuff so you can do what you guys need if you want something else for dinner or whatever else. And it was HARD trying to convince Gon to get a basement. It’ll be a normal living area on the main floor, a basement door to your and Mom’s rooms and the bedrooms for us will be upstairs. I’ll email you the floor plan.”

Leorio paused mid-signature. “Wait. So you’re telling me that we could just… _live there_ if we wanted?”

“Basically. I mean, you could even open up a practice here on Whale Island, even though most people here are about Grandma Abe’s age or don’t live there permanently.” Killua explained, “Lots of folks just visit so maybe you’ll see scurvy victims. Totally treatable with the tropical fruits that grow here.”

Leorio thought about it for a moment. “Maybe I will. I’m not totally satisfied with the outrageous amount of money they’re giving me. I wanna give back to the community.” he said, “When your house is finished, I’ll come and probably run the practice in the basement to keep it separated from you and Gon.”

“Oh, and my sister and her boyfriend will be either living with us or at Aunt Mito’s when we’re moved in. There’s gonna be a hidden room on the main floor for them.”

“You’re a good older brother, you know that right? You took legal guardianship over your sister at such a young age to keep her from being brought back to that house…” Leorio softly said as he recalled everything Killua had done and sacrificed to get where he was today, “You took legal guardianship and helped her get those meds she needs. You listened to her concerns about the cancer and let her have bottom surgery at 15 — the age that you were when you took guardianship at that — and made sure that she wasn’t in any pain. Made certain you knew how to take care of her if something went wrong. You weren’t _just_ her guardian. You’re her older brother. You were barely seventeen when she started to transition. But what impressed me the most was that you were so invested in making sure she was happy with her body. Even if it was only the bottom half of her body. And I listened to her talking about how you were taking her out to buy special bras for her. You’re a remarkable young man, Killua.”

Killua had actively listened to the older man’s remark about everything and by the end, he was quietly sobbing to himself.

“Hey, Killua I didn’t mean to—!” 

“N-no… Th-thank you, Dad,” Killua sniffled, rubbing his eyes. With the movements of his hands, his jet black eyeliner was rubbed off. “You care a lot more than you let on. So… thank you. I really owe you.”

“Hey, it’s what I’m for! I’m both your dad in a sense. Your mom however is still reluctant to take that role. I’ll do what I can here until you’re in labor. I’ll hop on the next flight and I’ll help deliver your kid, deal?”

“Yeah. Deal.” Killua mumbled, red-faced as usual when he was embarrassed about something. “Just promise to try your hardest to get Mom here when the baby comes. He needs to meet them too.”

* * *

Killua was doing some routine housework with Mito at her house whilst his and Gon’s was getting the finishing touches, when he felt a searing pain in his body. Mito had suspected it to be false contractions, but after confirming with Killua when he originally found out about the pregnancy, she started preparing Killua for delivery. She called Gon immediately after a whitish fluid pooled at Killua’s bare feet.

Gon, while on the way to the house, paid for Leorio to get rushed to the island. This was because Killua obviously preferred Leorio over his own parents and wanted a competent and reliable surgeon. Killua had basically adopted Leorio as his father figure and Kurapika as his mother figure, even if he wasn't as affectionate as he should be towards either of them.

* * *

Leorio followed Mito's directions and headed to the house with his medical suitcase in his hand, burst into the home to greet a panicked Gon who led him to the living room. 

Killua was lying on the couch with Alluka dabbing at the sweat pouring from his face. Hot water and towels were piled on the coffee table, which Leorio seemed grateful for since this delivery wasn’t a normal one. There was nowhere to push the baby from, so having boiling water and towels would aid in a c-section.

"Alluka-chan, can you please help your brother strip down? This baby has nowhere to actually _go_ , so I'll have to basically do a c-section to remove the baby." Leorio explained, watching the woman cover her brother's hips with a towel before stripping her brother down, grimacing at the uncomfortable noises coming from his adoptive son.

Even Alluka was stressing out. She kept her face calm though, holding Killua’s hand as he kept screaming about how much it _hurt_. Carefully, she dabbed at his face with a cool cloth, making sure he was even remotely comfortable.

With the hot water, Leorio sterilised his scalpel and made the first cut. Leorio thought about how Killua had decided on the names and wanted him to say which one it was when he'd pulled out the baby — essentially his grandson.

"Welcome to the world, Taiyou Freecs," Leorio announced after making sure that the baby was clean and crying. He set the baby boy down on Killua's skin. Killua watched Leorio put everything back (and finding it pretty cool, considering he’d JUST had a baby in there) before stitching everything up and the white-haired man passed out from the relief of having his son in this world. His and Gon's son.

With Killua being calm for the first time in hours, Gon didn't want to disrupt this. However, Leorio set the baby in Gon's arms after some time and smiled. "I wanted to ask earlier but this happened. How do you write Taiyou's name?" Leorio asked, watching Gon adjust the baby to fit in one arm as he pulled out a paper. 

"Like how you write ‘the Sun’,” Gon answered, handing it to Leorio.

Leorio was kind of impressed with how Killua kept to his word about naming the baby after a concept of light. “When you have a daughter, her name’s gonna be Chiaki?” he asked, noticing Gon’s nod. “The kanji for her name’s gonna be ‘a sparkling light’, huh? He’s definitely not the same kid I met seven years ago.”

* * *

Killua was up and about within a few hours. His body had felt worse after Milluki’s torture sessions, but he knew that his stomach had to shrink back to normal before he could even attempt to have sex again. Guess it was handjobs for him and blowjobs for Gon until then.

By the time Killua left the bathroom, Taiyou was being bounced in Gon’s arms and cooing at his father. A light blush tainted his cheeks and ears as Killua approached his husband. “How long was I out?” he asked, startling Gon.

“Killua! You should be lying down!”

“I’ve felt worse,” he hummed, sitting on the couch to at least ease _some_ of Gon’s worries. Gon sat beside Killua on the couch and handed the infant over. The tiny baby gripped one of his fingers and this weird motherly instinct kicked in. “I will smash in the faces of anyone who makes fun of you for having two fathers, okay Taiyou?”

The baby just babbled and turned his head to Killua as he spoke.

“Killua! Look! He’s got my hair!” Gon excitedly said, pointing out the black peach fuzz on the baby’s head, “Aunt Mito said all babies’ eyes are blue when they’re first born so we don’t know whose eyes he’s getting. But look! It’s faint but he has tiny freckles on his nose and cheeks!”

"I can see that, Gon. He's pretty fuckin' cute, I'll give 'im that," Killua said as he shifted in his seat, leaning on his husband’s bicep now. “How long was I out?” he quietly asked, being extra careful while bouncing their son in his arms.

“About five hours. Sorry about having to feed him while you were out…” Gon mumbled, leaning down to cuddle Killua as best he could without touching his abdomen. “Good thing we stocked up on baby stuff before we had the baby. He’s had a bath, changed into new clothes, has a diaper on, and Aunt Mito helped show me how so I can do it for you!”

Taiyou let out an ear-piercing wail when Gon got a little too excited and couldn’t keep his volume down. Killua elbowed Gon who apologized and gave a warm bottle of milk to Killua. Babies were such hard work! Also, wasn't that his breast milk? Whatever, he was exhausted and absently holding the bottle for the baby to feed from.

“How was it like?” Gon asked, making a gesture of a baby bump to let Killua know that he was referring to the pregnancy.

“Oh… Weird. You remember the nen training we had to perfect to beat Knuckle? It was _so_ much _worse_ — that and I have _never_ eaten _that much_ pasta in my life! I’m gonna have to go find a dentist after all the morning sickness. I had to pee all the damned time… but I wouldn’t trade it for the world because we got Taiyou out of the suffering we went through,” he slowly mused, tilting his head to give Gon a lazy kiss. He had to wonder how he was still so tired but continued anyway. “We have a son together and it’s because of you, My Light. He’s gonna be super fuckin’ strong and I know it.”

"Well, because of Nanika, but I did help," Gon joked, ruffling Killua's fluffy, frizzy hair. "Taiyou will be just like you, I think! He'll be smarter than I am, that's for sure!"

“I know he will be too. But who he takes after is another ball game on its own,” Killua yawned, snuggling closer. “I think he’ll be like you. A happy baby with no cares in the world.”

“Hmmm, I disagree, he’ll take after you. A good listener, loving, cautious, careful—” Gon was cut off when he heard soft snores. “...Take all the rest you need. I’ll stay right here ‘til you wake up.”

Gon shifted to lightly plant a kiss on Killua's forehead and adjust his hold on Taiyou so that their son would be able to eat properly. The brunet went back to his original position, but still held Killua's arm in place, taking the bottle when his husband had dropped it and continued to help feed the tiny baby that they'd created together.

"I love you, Lua. Sweet dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment about what you'd want to see in a future chapter! Or leave a Kudos. 
> 
> Either works, but seriously, I want to bounce off someone else's idea for once.
> 
> See you in Chapter Seven!


	7. Introducing × Grandma × Kurapika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Maybe Kurapika and some other hunter friends are only now meeting the baby? Imagine all these big-name hunters visiting Whale Island and just being their loud selves when Killua loses it for being too loud around the baby and makes them all sleep all the way down the hill away from the house.
> 
> (My brain registered this to continue after a while to just continue this prompt in Chapter 8.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, when you think of Taiyou, think Deku (BNHA) but a four-year-old with Killua's blue eyes.

Leorio had stayed on the (freshly replaced) couch, now that he'd made up his mind about starting a practice here to help with anything he could with the Freecs family. But getting woken up several times per night to a screaming baby wasn't exactly on his agenda, so he went to work at the tiny clinic on the island each morning, looking dead.

Gon and Killua weren't looking much better either. It honestly looked like they'd both been punched in the face and had dark bruises under their eyes from the lack of sleep.

Killua had insisted on the bassinet being in their bedroom, so one of them could help the baby ASAP. It mostly worked, but at the price of the household's usual eight hours of sleep reduced to about four.

Gon just wanted the new house to be done with construction soon so that their kid wasn't going to wake anyone else up anymore. Unfortunately, that meant another four weeks of construction. So, he took time off to help Killua and let him rest, and made sure he got much-needed sleep to heal the wound inflicted upon delivering the baby. Sometimes, he was caught placing the baby on Killua's chest to feed or pumping the milk beforehand. Which was hard, considering that Killua's chest was still pretty flat, and the technically ‘mother’ would still squirm from the feeling.

The minute the house was finished and ready to be resided in, they immediately moved in and the next five years were peaceful. Their friends came by occasionally, one at a time, and it was easy to ask a single person to shush as opposed to a crowd.

* * *

Their almost deafening peace was broken when Killua heard a quiet knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," Killua announced, still relatively pissed that some of their friends, specifically Kurapika, didn't come to the island yet to visit. Then his logical reasoning had kicked in, saying that there just wasn't enough room five years ago. That and it took time away from his son and husband.

Upon turning the knob, Killua was greeted by two people. Mito with a peach cobbler and Kurapika who looked worse than he did when he was losing more sleep over Taiyou waking up every night over every little thing.

"MOM!" he excitedly exclaimed, pulling the blond in for a hug. "Thank the fuckin' spirits! If it wasn't for Dad, I'd think you'd have died a long time ago!"

Mito giggled and slipped past the second-newest member of the Freecs family, placing the dessert on the small island they (see: Alluka) used to prep food. The aforementioned younger woman snuck into the kitchen and hugged Mito tightly.

"Auntie Mito!" Alluka beamed, excited to see her. She quickly noticed the small pharmaceutical bag in Mito's free hand. "Oh, thank you for picking up my meds from Leorio-san's clinic! You're a lifesaver, Auntie Mito!"

Gon entered the room, holding a fussing toddler in his arms. "C'mon guys, Killua's been trying to get Tai to sleep for a few hours now…" he yawned, looking almost equally as dead as Killua. "Can you keep it down?"

"Gon, please just try going out for a walk. Tai might sleep better surrounded by nature," Killua offered, "It's gonna be boring, showing Mom around the house."

"Killua, I'm flattered, but there is no possibility of myself ever being your mother…" Kurapika calmly said as he entered the house and took the toddler from Gon's arms and sang a soft lullaby in another language — the Kurta language — as Taiyou stopped fighting nap time and calmly curled up in Kurapika's arms and went straight to sleep. "But I can lend myself to looking after him. His name is Taiyou, correct?"

Gon and Killua nodded at the question.

"Leorio told me all about him. How the birth process went and obviously what you'd chosen for your baby's name," the blond softly explained, knowing that he hadn't spoken to either of them in over four and a half years. Then it hit him. These boys were twenty-three years old by now and it felt like he'd spoken to them yesterday. "You know, I've been returning my clan's land to its original state if you'd like to stay there sometime."

Leorio had returned from the small clinic and was surprised to see Kurapika just sitting on the couch with a sleeping Taiyou in his arms. "How the hell did you manage that?" Leorio asked, glancing down at Killua and jerked his thumb at Gon, mouthing 'totally his kid' before sitting beside the blond to quietly chat.

Taiyou spent a few hours blissfully sleeping, which gave Killua and Gon some time to take a nap of their own in their room. Naturally, Killua excused himself and grabbed Gon beforehand to sleep. They even left the door open to prove that they weren't fucking each other to sleep.

Leorio shook his head, already resigning his fate to being toddler’s grandfather figure.

"It's crazy. Those two crazy kids with a kid of their own," Leorio softly said, looking back at Kurapika and the toddler in the blond’s arms. "I mean, I've been here for five years now, and this little guys’ fourth birthday is tomorrow. We've had some birthday parties with just us five — no six — plus Mito and Abe."

Taiyou uncurled in his sleep, his tiny hands having fallen asleep, and rolled over.

"You know, he looks like a tiny, black-haired Killua," Kurapika stated, gently poking the little boy's nose who made a tiny noise before curling up again. "Who does he take after at this point?"

"Gon-san for the most part. But Tai loves when Onii-chan reads to him," Alluka interrupted, reaching out to brush the messy black waves out of Taiyou's face with her fingers. "I guess maybe both? Since both of them love a challenge. Tai's fairly good with mental challenges even at this age, so one point to Onii-chan. But he doesn't like to sleep unless Gon-san's going for a run with him in his arms. Kinda shocked me that he's sleeping so easily with you, Kurapika-san. Tai normally doesn't trust strangers."

Leorio reached up and ruffled her hair. "Well, all of their friends are loud and have that abrasive kinda aura," he said, "Kurapika's not like them — he's calm and quiet."

Alluka giggled at her adoptive father and gave him the brightest smile she could muster up. "At least I know when to be quiet around Tai!" she said, watching as the toddler fussed a little in his sleep, but Kurapika just gently bounced him in his arms to calm him again. "Sorry. I guess I was a little excited. I'll start on dinner."

"May I help?" Kurapika asked, getting up as Alluka pulled her pink apron on.

"No, you're helping already by making sure Tai's fast asleep," she insisted, "so, Grandma Kurapika, what would you like for dinner?"

Kurapika made a face at the nickname ‘Grandma Kurapika’, but went back to sitting, lightly bouncing Taiyou. "What about something simple like a stew?" he asked, rubbing Taiyou's back gently.

"Done. Leorio-san, what do you want for a side dish?"

"Hmmm… what about fresh bread? Actually, what about the pull-apart bread you make that’s really good?"

"I'll try! It may not be rosemary, but still." Alluka said as she knocked on the bookshelf since hers and Zushi's bedroom was behind it. "Zuzu, I need help with veggies again!" she added when Zushi stepped out. 

That was her excuse, but she wanted to focus on the liquid in the stew and make sure the bread was done right.

* * *

Kurapika watched from the couch, starting to nod off from the warmth of the child in his arms. When Kurapika woke up, there was a child lightly tugging his hair and the smell of fresh food wafting through the house.

Killua and Gon were awake, helping set the table.

The blond checked his watch and it'd been a couple of hours since Kurapika had fallen asleep. "Good evening," he yawned, sitting up as he pulled the toddler off him.

The said toddler ran off towards the kitchen and towards his parents.

"Daddy,” the toddler mumbled, walking towards Gon, “up!”

Gon chuckled, shaking his head, and picked up the little boy, Killua happily leaning in to give their son some kisses since none of the three Freecs family members were exhausted or miserable.

“Papa,” the little boy whined, pushing Killua’s face away with a giggling frown, “It’s yuckyyy!”

Killua took Taiyou and rested him against his hip. "But Papa loves you though, Tai!" Killua playfully frowned as the little boy gripped his Papa's shirt and buried himself in the soft fabric. "Papa loves you more than the world! Because you love Daddy, will you love Papa too?"

"Mmn!" Taiyou beamed, “Okay!”

“Alluka, what’s your plan for tomorrow?” Killua asked, referring to the cake they'd have for the toddler's fourth birthday. “I’m thinking marble.”

Alluka shook her head and glanced back at her brother. “Maybe cheesecake?” she suggested, already starting to serve dinner, “You’ll have to keep Tai entertained all day though. Maybe give him to Grandma to have a nap for once."

"No!" the toddler pouted, "No naps!"

Killua ruffled his son's hair and shook his head. "Tai, you need to take naps to grow up big and strong. Daddy still has them and he's an adult!" Killua softly said, quickly changing the little boy's mind.

"Kay… This many!" Tai said, holding up two fingers.

"Two naps? You're gonna be bigger than Daddy one day!"

Tai looked around the room, not seeing Gon anywhere. "...Daddy? Gwamma ate Daddy?"

"That's offensive…" Kurapika frowned, not expecting the boy to try and imitate him as the child stared at him.

"Of.. of…  _ Off fence ibb _ ?" Tai attempted to say as he looked up at Killua's matching eyes. "What's _off_ _ fence ibb _ '?"

"You made Grandma mad," Gon said, startling the child as he picked him up, an excited ' _ DADDY! _ ' leaving the boy as Gon nuzzled him. "You made Grandma Kurapika really mad."

"Gwamma's mad?" Tai asked, looking back at Kurapika as 'Grandma' resigned to play his role. "Why’s Gwamma mad?"

Kurapika didn't know what else to do but nod. It was just so cute he couldn't help but softly laugh.

"...'m sowwy Gwamma," he apologized, not wanting anyone to be angry.

Kurapika got up and lightly ruffled the boy's hair. "Your Papa made Grandma mad," the blond said, "I'm impressed with his vocabulary at this age."

Taiyou tilted his head, not understanding anything beyond the first sentence, babbling a version of 'vocabulary' that was way off from the actual word.

"Do you want to eat?" Kurapika asked, taking the boy when he’d reached for him. "Does he even eat solid food at this age?"

"Oh yeah. We still give him milk, but he can definitely have some stew and bread as long as it's all in bite-sized pieces for him." Killua explained, cutting up some meat and veggies from the stew to let Taiyou eat with them before putting them back in the bowl that had an ice cube in it to cool the liquid down. “He basically eats the same stuff we eat, but we’re not trying to kill Tai over a mistake.”

Leorio brought out the high chair, sitting in his own spot when Taiyou was put in the high chair. “Guys, c’mon. Let’s just eat and talk about Taiyou’s birthday,” he sighed, scooping up some food. Leorio looked at the toddler and smiled. “Hey Tai, how old are you tomorrow?”

“This many!” the boy grinned, holding up two peace signs. “One, two, fwee, four!”

You could see exactly how happy Killua was since he’d taught the little boy to count to ten by now. Half of it was how he was taught at two or three, half because he was bored and tired and wanted to give his son something to do.

Gon chuckled and helped Taiyou eat, happily letting the little boy sing-song all the numbers he knew. “You like your numbers, huh?” he asked, ruffling his son’s hair. “Good! You’re gonna be smarter than Daddy one day.”

Kurapika chuckled and dug in. “Hey, Alluka right?” the blond asked, looking at the young woman. “Your cooking is amazing, by the way. It’s absolutely wonderful; it’s just like home.”

Tonight, it was something close to normal for once in the group’s life. With everyone present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment/Kudos! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited this to death but I probably won't stop since I keep missing words and whatnot.
> 
> But please comment with a prompt if you've enjoyed this and want to keep it going to its goal of 100 chapters!
> 
> -x-x-x
> 
> This is all post-CAA and I like writing through prompts. 
> 
> I'm writing this literally for free. Please at least leave a Kudos or point out your favourite part(s)/parts that I can improve on or even a key smash if you enjoyed my writing. Even though my work's for free, it's my form of payment and it's nice to know that people actually LIKE what I write.


End file.
